Can I trust In You?
by Kyoucho Sanban
Summary: Follow the stories of Hannah, Harvey, Maya, and Leo, the offspring of our favorite characters in the original books! Fantastic things are to be expected of these young witches and wizards. Prophecies, danger, and many cliffhangers await you. Enjoy! .
1. Knock on the Door of Sleep

The Truth Is Told  
  
By: Sailor Juliet, Shimmersea, and Lady Silver Dragon  
  
I own none of this stuff. Zippo. Not a thing. I may own some of the characters, but that is all. I don't own a thing other wise. (Otherwise, I don't own Harry Potter)  
  
Chapter 1: The Name  
  
It happened to be month of June. In fact, the date was June 3, 1992. There was a huge storm going on outside the hospital; thunder crashed and the rain poured down in sheets.  
  
Hermione was having her baby.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Hermy," Harry said, trying to relax his wife, who was in great pain at the time. And incidentally, she was quite annoyed at her husband.  
  
"FINE?? You try pushing out a huge kicking baby, and then we'll talk!" Hermione shrieked into his ear.  
  
"Just a couple more pushes, and he'll be out." The muggle doctor informed them. He too, wished this soon would be over; he had family at home waiting for him. Harry glared at the muggle; he didn't quite trust the doctor.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione hissed, glaring at the doctor.  
  
"Is it a boy?!" Harry asked sounding very excited.  
  
"OOOOH!" Hermione screamed in pain as the baby came out.  
  
"Wow. It's a girl," The doctor informed Hermione.  
  
"A girl?" Harry said, a smidgen less enthusiastic.  
  
"A little," Hermione sighed happily, "girl... Finally. This is all over." She then jerked and screeched again.  
  
"Wait!" the doctor declared, "there's another one!"  
  
"Another?" Hermione yelled, glaring at Harry venomously. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Take it easy Hermy," Harry soothed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione yelled, pushing the next, and hopefully the last, child out.  
  
"This one is a boy," The doctor told the now very happy couple.  
  
"I'm a daddy times two!" Harry yelled jubilantly.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione hadn't decided on names. In fact, they never knew they were having twins. It came as a shock to Harry when suddenly, another child had come out. He didn't believe it, even though he witnessed it himself.  
  
Well, they had to come up with some names. All Harry and Hermione knew was they wanted their names to start with "H".  
  
"Well Hermione," Harry said, looking at his sweet little daughter that he held in his arms, "the only boy name I can think of is Harvey. Can you think of any other names for our little boy?"  
  
"No, I can't," Hermione told Harry, as she pushed a fluff of hair off her son's face. "I was thinking all night and that was the only name I like. I was thinking for a while about Harry Potter Jr. . But I didn't like that too much. I thought it would be too confusing. Do you think I was right there or was it just me?"  
  
"You know Hermione I think you're right on that point," Harry said, trying to keep her from getting upset. "Should we name him Harvey, Hermione? Because the only alternative is Harold." Hermione made a rather scrunched face and glared at her husband. "And I really like Harvey better!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should. It's the only name we both like." Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay then! Hello, my very young Harvey!" Harry said to his son, as he smiled at him, in awe at the boy's small size.  
  
"Well Harry what should we name this little one here?" Hermione asked her husband, while looking at her beautiful baby girl held in his lap.  
  
"How about Hannah? I like that name a lot too." Harry said while trying to look his wife in the eyes, and then looking at his daughter.  
  
"Hannah and Harvey sound good together. I like those names. Oh, Harry, let's name them Hannah and Harvey!" Hermione cried to her husband, as if he would say no just to disappoint her.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Harry laughed at his wife's eagerness. "Hannah and Harvey it is then!"  
  
***Not to long after at Ron Weasley's house***  
  
Why was it taking so long? And the screams of his wife, Kathryn, were just awful. It wasn't this bad when Hermione had the twins. Ron thought, as Kathryn gave yet another scream. Ron didn't know that after that one scream his whole life would change.  
  
The muggle doctor came out later, carrying a little itty-bitty bundle. This hadn't happen at Harry's, Ron thought. Why was this muggle carrying his child away from its mother?  
  
"Here is your daughter, sir," the doctor told Ron.  
  
"Please, call me Ron. Thank you for the good news. How is my wife, Kathryn?" Ron earnestly asked the doctor.  
  
"I am... so very sorry Ron. But your wife never made it though the birth. She's gone." The doctor said, handing Ron his little girl.  
  
How could this little thing take his wife away from him? Ron wasn't mad at his daughter. She was beautiful, with the signature red hair, just a tint softer, and her mommy's pale skin and blue eyes. He just couldn't believe that his wife could die. He just sat there crying, holding the small child.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, little girl." Ron said to his daughter the next morning. "Well, it's too bad you can't talk yet. You know, I think I'll name you Maya. Your mum's middle name was Maya." He said very proudly, holding back tears.  
  
The real reason he was naming his daughter this was because it was Kathryn's favorite name. And he wanted to keep his Kathryn in some way. But it was too painful to name her Kathryn. So he decided to name her Maya.  
  
Ron rocked Maya in the chair that he and Kathryn had picked out, just for feeding her. That brought the tears back. They had bought it custom. Kathryn had come and sat in this and rocked every night, preparing for Maya.  
  
"PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!" Ron sighed; the phone was ringing.  
  
"PICK ME UP! YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT! THEY'RE GONNA HANG UP!"  
  
"Come along Maya," Ron said, blinking the tears away. "Let's go get the phone."  
  
"PICK ME UP YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Ron obliged the phone.  
  
"Hello, Weasley residence this is Ron speaking," he stated into the phone, carefully holding little Maya so she wouldn't fall down.  
  
"Ron, that you?" came a familiar voice from the other line.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Ron said, giving a slight smile. Just like Harry, to be calling the morning after.  
  
"You okay? Hermione told me about. You know," said Harry. "When's the funeral?"  
  
"It's not decided yet," Ron replied, restraining tears.  
  
"Is the baby fine?"  
  
"Yeah, Maya's doing just great," he said. "She looks. Exactly like her Mom."  
  
"That's it. You're coming to stay at our house, Mr. Depressing." Harry declared. Ron rolled his eyes, and heard Hermione scream, 'WHAT?'  
  
"I couldn't, I would be imposing. It would be wrong."  
  
"No, Ron, you're coming." Hermione said, on another line.  
  
"Now, get your things packed, and come down here. Or I'll put a limb-freeze on you, and take your little girl, and float you down the street, for all the muggles to see!"  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"And if he doesn't, I WILL!" Hermione said, confirming it.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"See you then," Hermione squealed. (Our first company!!!(Ooooh!))  
  
"Later." Harry said, the phone clicking.  
  
"Later," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Knocking on the door, Ron couldn't believe he was doing this. Looking down, and seeing Maya taking one of her many daily naps, he knew why.  
  
"Come on in, Ron!" He heard Hermione yell. "It's not locked!"  
  
Pushing it open, Ron stepped into the house. It was rather dingy looking, nothing at all like Hermione's neat-nick style.  
  
"He's upstairs with Hannah," Hermione said, coming out of the kitchen with the boy in her baby bolster, her hair clipped up, hands still wet from the dishes.  
  
Ron nodded, starting on the steps.  
  
Harry was upstairs, and the little baby was on the floor.  
  
"Hello, who's Annah?" Harry asked, smiling at the baby. The girl giggled, and Harry's glasses floated off his face.  
  
"Hannah! Give Daddy his glasses back, he can't see!" Harry said, struggling to find the midair glasses.  
  
Ron came, and picked them up out of the air, and gave them to Harry.  
  
"Hello, Ron!" Harry said, smiling to him (Once he could see him, of course) "Is this Maya?" Harry took Maya. "She's beautiful," he said, bouncing Maya gently.  
  
"How can Hannah do that?" asked Ron, looking at Hannah curiously.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said, turning his attention (Or eyes, at least) to his daughter.  
  
"Dunno?" Ron asked looking at him quizzically.  
  
"Yup," Harry said, giving his signature grin.  
  
"You haven't changed a wink," Ron laughed, shaking his head.  
  
***** At the Malfoy house ***  
  
"Petria, shut that kid up!" came the steady drawl from upstairs. The blonde woman in a sweeping dress came, and tapped the year old on the nose.  
  
"Bad boy," she reprimanded. "Father needs to work, no loud games."  
  
The little boy nodded. It was amazing, even though his vain, self-centered parents didn't want, or care, that their little boy had already learned many full sentences, and he knew what, "Quiet," "No," and "Bad," meant. He always did as told, and was a very good child.  
  
It was only on rare occasions he made any type of noise.  
  
"Well," his mother said haughtily, "Judas is coming today. Be nice to him, won't you?" and with that, she swept away, smiling dirtily at the butler.  
  
"Judas?" Leo said to himself, thinking of the rather vicious three-year old son of Snape. "Mean," he told himself simply.  
  
The dark haired boy was shown in, and he grinned at Leo, rudely.  
  
"'Lo, Judas," Leo said, trying to start on good terms.  
  
"Hi, you baby. Any new toys?" with that, Judas began stifling through Leo's clean, organized toy box.  
  
Upstairs, Draco signed documents, and other various things. Petria swooped in, as she always did.  
  
"Draco." she said, staring at a large portrait of a pretty woman, with brown eyes and a large, beautiful smile, "Why don't you have a portrait of me?"  
  
"Because," he said simply, "I don't love you."  
  
With a snort, Petria turned heel, and left.  
  
Muttering to herself, she angrilly stomped away, making it to her own wing and slamming the large oak doors shut, Leo's empty eyes watching her.  
  
Fin. *  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Shimmersea: We all know why Ron's wife died. A.) A muggle did her birth. And B.) IT WAS CRITICAL TO THE PLOT!!!  
  
Sailor Juliet: For starters, this fic was my idea!  
  
Shimmersea: Juliet, we know.  
  
Lady Silver D: Yup. This was AWL her idea.  
  
Shimmersea: We helped!  
  
Sailor Juliet: MY IDEA!!! (P)  
  
Lady Silver D: You are SOOO Mean to Ronnie-kins.  
  
Shimmersea: *Rolls eyes* You wrote it.  
  
Sailor Juliet: And Hannah can move things without a wand!  
  
Lady Silver D: I AM SOOOOOOOO MEAN TO RONNIE-KINS!!!! *Weep Weep*  
  
Shimmersea: Oh, stuff it.  
  
Sailor Juliet: PLEASEEEE Review.  
  
LSD: Only if they feel like it.  
  
Shimmersea: Review, or I'll. KISS YOU! (Pucker up)  
  
Sailor Juliet: Oh, what a threat.  
  
Shimmersea: It was all I could think of! P  
  
Lady Silver D: Who's the picture in Draco's office? (???)  
  
Shimmersea: I dunno. (Giggles insanely)  
  
Sailor Juliet: Why in heavens did I tell you about MY idea.  
  
Lady Silver D: Okay, now you're obsessing.  
  
Shimmersea: We never would have thought of this being you're idea. It never passed my mind, actually.  
  
Sailor Juliet: MY IDEA!  
  
Lady Silver Dragon: Down girl!  
  
Sailor Juliet: Hey!  
  
Lady Silver D: Read the next chapter when it's out!  
  
All: Buh-bye!  
  
Sailor Juliet: Review ideas! You never know, I may use em.  
  
Shimmersea: SHE'S OUT OF IDEAS!!! HELP HER!!!!!  
  
LSD: Bye, again.  
  
; ) 


	2. The Three o'clock Fairy is Calling Me

The Truth is Told Chapter Two: Realism  
  
By Northstar, Shimmersea, and Lady Silver Dragon  
  
Shimmersea: I am starting out this chapter.  
  
Lady Silver D: Yup, Northstar is reading a HP fanfic.  
  
Shimmersea: It is most likely about Snape being Harry's Dad.  
  
Lady Silver D: If you ask me, that is gross, evil, demented, weird, wired, crazed, stupid, hullabaloo, inconvenient, reviewer seeking, grammar-less, poodoo sucking, and transparently evil stuff.  
  
Shimmersea: Then I'm glad nobody asked.  
  
Northstar: Aww. So kawaii!! ^_^  
  
Lady Silver D: Whatcha reading? *Reads a bit* I like. *Pulls up a chair, sits down*  
  
Shimmersea: Well, I guess I'll kick it off then.  
  
*About two years after the birth of Hannah and Harvey*  
  
***  
  
"NO!!" Hermione screamed, holding Harvey close. "Hannah! You don't want to do this!!"  
  
"You killed him!!!" Hannah screamed, or at least the older version of her. "Dad was just trying to help! But you- No, you were totally incompatible!! That's why he's DEAD now!! He asked you for help! I HATE you!!"  
  
"Hannah, please!!" Harvey begged of her. "I'm your brother!!"  
  
"NOT ANYMORE!!" Hannah declared maliciously, pointing her wand.  
  
***  
  
"NO!!" Hermione screamed, sitting straight up in bed. Harry groaned, but got up.  
  
"What's wrong, Honey?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Hermione's breaths were jagged and rough, but the reality flooded back to her.  
  
"Just a dream, just a nightmare." she whispered through her tears, and buried her face in Harry's nightshirt. Harry rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" He asked when she had calmed down.  
  
"It was. A horrible dream." Hermione whispered, snuggling against her husband, grateful of him being there, and not being with the twins. Since they had turned two, they usually slept peacefully through the night, so she could have some, 'Alone time' with her hubbie.  
  
"What about?" He asked, stroking her bed-raggled hair, in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Hannah, me, and Harvey," Hermione whispered, looking at her husband with big, brown eyes.  
  
"Where was I?" He asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Hannah said. That I killed you!!!" Hermione cried, again sobbing into her husband, holding his shirt in both hands. Once she had re-gathered herself, she went on to say how Hannah was about to curse them when the dream ended.  
  
"It was so real, Harry. I couldn't lose you." She said, voice muted in his shirt.  
  
"I think we should go talk to Dumbledore. You may not have liked Divination- " Harry began, and Hermione gave him a glare. "But dreams do count. Anyways, I figured out I should propose by Divination." Hermione smiled, remembering that cold Valentine's when he had proposed.  
  
"Okay, that's a good idea," Hermione said, sitting up. She wrapped her arms around her husbands' neck, and kissed him, pressing her body to his. "I am so glad the twins are out of the 'wake up at midnight and scream' stage," she murmured, letting her hands go through his unruly hair.  
  
"Me too." Harry said, smiling.  
  
And then...  
  
A twin cried.  
  
Harry removed himself from Hermione's arms, and kissing her on the cheek, went to check on the twins. Hermione made a face, before getting back into bed.  
  
***  
  
Hannah giggled, and clung to her Daddy's hair, as she was riding on his shoulders. She giggled happily, and Harvey gave her an accusing glare from where he stood, holding Hermione's hand. The looming castle known as Hogwarts stood in front of them. Hannah cheered happily.  
  
She wore a green dress, with her already long hair done in a small braid at the back. One strange, blonde strand of fair framed the left side of her cute little face, and her green eyes already sparkled at undone mischief. Hermione had fussed all morning, trying to get Harry to put sun lotion on the little girl's pale skin, but Harry said simply, "I don't burn, so I'm betting neither does she."  
  
Hannah had a strange birthmark on the back of her right hand, a lightning shape similar to her Dads, but a cloud shape by it. The doctors hadn't been able to explain this mark, ("Duh, they're muggles!!" Harry had said rudely.) but so far, neither had any of their wizard (Or witch) friends.  
  
Harvey, however, was a younger, male version of his Mum. He had sandy blonde-brown hair, and brown eyes. He was pouty because Hermione had dressed him in overalls, the type of pants he hated most. It was a Tigger theme; Tigger on the ankles, pockets, and even shirts. He had said, 'Stupid' when he had seen it, and usually had a fit when it was forced on him.  
  
He had peach skin, unlike Hannah's cream-colored skin, and he was not too pleased about seeing his sister getting all of her father's attention. Hermione rarely ever held Hannah anymore, her dream had left lasting impacts on her. And the fact it was Hannah crying, which made Harry get up and RUIN their sensual moment hadn't helped in the least bit.  
  
"Come on, Harvey!" Harry said cheerfully, as Hannah grabbed his glasses, and put them on herself. He scooped up Harvey just as he moved Hannah a smidge, giving them each their own shoulder to sit on. Hannah cheered again, and this time Harvey joined in.  
  
"DUMBLY-DORE, DUMBLY-DORE, DUMBLY-DORE!!!" They sang together. Harry snickered at the way they pronounced his old Headmasters name.  
  
Hermione gave him a sharp look, and began to try and correct them.  
  
"No, no, no, Harvey! Dumbledore, not Dumblydore!" They stopped singing, and both looked at each other.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Hannah said, looking confused.  
  
"Good, Hannah!!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing the shoulder she was on, making her erupt into giggles. Harvey, though, looked confused.  
  
"Dumblydore?" He repeated.  
  
"No, hunny! DUM BULL DOOR." Hermione said, breaking down the sounds.  
  
"Dum. Bull. Door?" Harvey asked. "Dumbledore?"  
  
"Good job, Harvey!!" Harry said, now bouncing his shoulder. The twins began singing again.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE, DUMBLEDORE, DUMBLEDORE!!!" They sang. Hannah always said Dumbledore correctly, but Harvey sometimes said Dumblydore. They continued loudly while they made it to the office.  
  
"Strawberry Gin!" Harry said, and the Gargoyle moved.  
  
"WAWBERRY GIN!!!" Hannah and Harvey repeated, again and again, while climbing up the stairs, with mixed Dumbledore's in between. Harry got them down, and they both expressed their feelings by saying, "Oh." very sadly, and climbing up, and going in the door which Hermione held open.  
  
"Well!" Dumbledore said, as Hannah raced up to him and gave him a hug, "What is this all about?"  
  
"Well, Professor," Hermione began, and Harry snickered.  
  
"Herm, we graduated. We can call him Dumbledore, or even Albus now," he whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly, but regained her hampered composure, and smiled at Dumbledore, and elbowed Harry.  
  
"Albus," she said, correcting herself, and glaring at Harry, "I had this horrific dream, about Hannah killing me and Harvey!" She said, picking up Harvey, much to his disgust. "It was just horrible. And I've also noticed how she likes Harry's attention more than mine, and how she seems to cry every time Harry and I get. Intimate." Hermione finished, blushing.  
  
"Well, Hannah is still a child." Dumbledore said, watching as Hannah jumped off him to go play with Fawkes. "She may be showing signs of wanting more attention. As for the dream, I think you should probably go to Sibyll-"  
  
Harry snorted, and Hermione clenched her teeth.  
  
"Trelawney? That old bat, predicted my death everyday!" Harry said, before laughing. Hannah heard her Dad's laughter and began to giggle along with him.  
  
"See!" Hermione said, nodding over a Hannah. "She coughs, sneezes, burbs, even tries to LAUGH when he does." Harry stopped laughing, and glared at his wife.  
  
"Herm, that isn't my fault." He said, eyes narrowing. Hannah looked at the tension between her parents, and came up to Harry, again singing to familiar, "DUMBLYDORE, DUMBLYDORE, DUMBLYDORE!!!" Dumbledore laughed heartily at this, Hermione looked at the wall instead of her husband, and Harry glared at his wife.  
  
When he came back to his senses, Dumbledore wiped his eyes, chuckling silently. Harry picked up Hannah, and Hannah snuggled her head into the crane of his neck.  
  
"All I can say about the dream is that there might be tension between you two when Hannah is older. But you must do your best to defeat the wall she puts up."  
  
Hermione looked outraged.  
  
"So I let her do anything she wants? That isn't fair to Harvey!" Hermione yelled, and Harvey squirmed, trying to go play with Molly, Dumbledore's fat old cat.  
  
"No! Just respect her and what means most to her!" Dumbledore said. "Well, I'm afraid that is all the knowledge I can bestow upon you. I bid you goodbye."  
  
"Bye, Albus." Harry said, standing up, taking Hannah with him. She yawned loudly, and snuggled deeper into her dad. Hermione jerked up, almost dropping Harvey on the way, which Harvey did not appreciate.  
  
"Dumbledore," she said stiffly, nodding in his direction, before pushing in front of her husband and down the stairs. Harry shrugged, waved Hannah's hand at Dumbledore, before following.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, it's not my fault that Hannah tends to come to me more than you!" Harry began, racing after his wife, who was walking so fast, that little Harvey had to run with all his strength and speed to keep up.  
  
"SHE IS TEARING US APART!!!" Hermione yelled, giving him a sharp glare from over her shoulder, before jerking it back to in front of her.  
  
"Herm! You are just angry!" Harry said, running after her.  
  
"Harvey tired!!" Harvey complained to his mother.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly, and Harvey sighed. Harry caught up, and stood there, panting too. Hermione gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Let me hold Hannah." She said stiffly. Harry, glad she was no longer tearing around the halls, removed the dead asleep Hannah from around his neck, holding her out for Hermione to take.  
  
Dropping Harvey's hand, she took Hannah, who adjusted by snuggling into her mother. Hermione began to rock her.  
  
"Hannah, honey, I'm sorry. Momma was scared, that's all." She whispered into Hannah's hair.  
  
"Momma," Hannah whispered, rubbing her face deeper into Hermione's neck. Hermione just stood there, in the almost empty hall, crying, and rocking her baby girl.  
  
***  
  
Hermione snuggled even closer to her husband, and he, though being half asleep, rubbed her back.  
  
She was disappointed, almost angry with herself, for the almost fight they had gotten into.  
  
She traced his scar, the imprint stamped on his forehead, and kissed in gingerly, brushing away some messy black hair.  
  
"I'm glad you are the boy that lived," she whispered to her sleeping husband. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Closing her eyes, she leaned against his chest, pressing her body against his own for support, warmth, and comfort.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter," She said, as sleep began to wash over her, "And all the trouble that comes with you." she said, smiling at her own joke, digging her face into his shirt.  
  
Fin. *  
  
Northstar: I finished it!! (YEAH!!)  
  
Lady Silver D: It was good.  
  
Shimmersea: *Yawns* Well, while you guys were reading, I finished a whole chapter.  
  
Lady Silver D: Poor Shimmy. *Giggles*  
  
Shimmersea: I did it AWL by myself. You guys are mean, leaving me to do this awl alone!  
  
Northstar: There are three things I want to say; One, next chapter is about Hannah, Maya, Harvey, and Leo when they are 12; Two, Read and Review * "ONLY IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!!!," yells LSD forcefully*, and Shimmersea will kiss you *Listens as Shimmer falls asleep* Uh, when she wakes up, and three: THIS IS MY-  
  
Shimmersea and LSD: (Shimmersea wakes up with a jolt) DON'T SAY IT!!!!  
  
Northstar: MY IDEA!!!! *Shimmersea and LSD faint* ^_^ See you on chapter two! Bye! (Blows a kiss) Now, how to wake these two up. 


	3. It's Strict Being Nagged By Everyone

The Truth is Told  
  
Chapter Three: Home is where the Heart is  
  
Warning!  
  
This fic has the stupidest Author comments ever know to man. Approach with caution. If exposed to too much of this insanity, you may A.) Lose appreciation for chemistry B.) Begin to sit doing nothing but drink a Diet Coke and staring at the screen of your computer, C.) No longer be able to write any dramatic fics, D.) You will find yourself constantly repeating a strange made-up word, such as 'Nark,' 'Shittlepoo' and 'Fartsamoo.' If you experience any of these symptoms, review, and they should evaporate eventually.  
  
DI: We do not own HP. If we did, Harry and Herm would have either kissed a long time ago, or Malfoy would have prospered and always saved the day and Snape would be the name of a common wizard house pet!  
  
By: Northstar, Shimmersea and Lady Silver Dragon  
  
***  
  
Shimmersea: Waz up, Cuddles? (Giggles furiously)  
  
Silvania: Oh, god. Don't tell me you've gotten into Animal Crossing.  
  
Northstar: Ahem. That is not the point at hand. We have reviewers to thank!  
  
Silvania: Oh, kewl. ^_^  
  
Shim: I want to read the first one. (Squeals) Thank you, secretive 'Here for Shimmersea.' I see my little chattsy on Neopets worked wonders for this fic. And you guys said it was useless. (Clucks at them disapprovingly, and blows the reviewer a kiss)  
  
Northstar: Hello, Jacob. (Winks) By the way, I am a much better target for your affection than Shim! (Shim blows kiss, and whacks Stars with her umbrella)  
  
Silvania: WHAA! 'Who wants to know' says I'm a drag! (Weeps furiously) I'm a DRAGon, not a drag itself. (Shim glares, pulls the nasty reviewer out of space, and sicks Marth, Roy, Kirby, Yoshi and Samus on them)  
  
Shim: (Coughs) Well, look on the bright side. A.) Annis is popping over for a visit, and B.) Chick-gal says you are her fave. *Smiles sincerely*  
  
Silvania: HUH? Lemme see. (Grabs list) I love you all! Wai! I'm a fave! (Parties, while Shim blows a kiss)  
  
Northstar: (Pulls out a mean version of her doggy, and sicks it on the now half-mangled mean reviewer.) Well! To 'Soccer_Man#1, if she does, you don't deserve it. (Shim blows kiss, and Northstar catches it in a butterfly net) (Shim glares and blows a second one)  
  
All: HI, BLUB KABOB!! (All blow a kiss in perfect syncretism)  
  
Shim: Hello, 'Shimmersea Lover.' I think that you are a *wittle bit* over protective, because I am not attached. (Blows two kisses)  
  
DOORBELL!!!!!!! ***  
  
Silvania: Me and Northstar will get that.  
  
Shim: Well, to 'Neopets_fan_gurl,' and 'Here for Shimmersea,' you guys have my utmost appreciation, you are the greatest neofriends ever! (Blows a kiss for each)  
  
Annis: HELLO!!! (Shim jumps, but smiles, and hugs her author friend)  
  
Northstar: So this is Annis?  
  
Silvania: You better believe it.  
  
Annis: You know, your author realm is a bit drab. I'll help you perk it up a little bit!  
  
Northstar: ?  
  
Shim: Um. Okay, Annis, you just tell us what to do to the room. Starz, start the fic. NOW.  
  
Northstar: OH! Okay, here comes. Chapter three?  
  
Shim: God, that was weak.  
  
Silvanis: Mmm-hmmm.  
  
Northstar: Huh?  
  
Annis: You have to be confident. Ooo, I like you're screen saver. (Smiles) It's so cute.  
  
Northstar: Uh, okay, and now, for Chapter Three!  
  
***  
  
If there is one thing about the Potter/Weasley Residence that really stands out when you first come in the door is that a fight is a way of keeping one entertained.  
  
"HANNAH!!" the blonde boy yelled, running his hand through his hair, trying to keep it out of his brown amber speckled eyes. He was a total heartthrob in the twin's public school. Girls practically bowed to him when he passed them in the halls. Harvey, though, couldn't care less at the moment.  
  
Hidden in the closet, Hannah flicked her single blonde strand out of her face. She was a beautiful girl, but she had a graceful, unseen quality the other girls in her school lacked. Her mischievous green eyes always danced to an unseen movement, her hair always seemed to find a graceful float on even the slightest winds.  
  
Smiling to herself, she flicked her finger, and she heard Harvey race toward the sound, thinking she had knocked something over. They were a full fourteen each. While Hannah had an iron grip on her grades, keeping a steady A in all her subject except Music ('She hates me, I swear!' Hannah told her parents when they discussed this) Harvey's were semi-slurred into a mix of B's and C's and occasional D's.  
  
While Hannah was usually sweet-tempered, she tended to go slightly out of her way to aggravate her little brother. Maya snickered beside her, her red hair gracefully braided.  
  
If Hannah was beautiful, then Maya was gorgeous. Yet she usually she hid her face behind thick, unforgiving glasses. They seem to make her pretty eyes be magnified at least 80 times. She had the signature Weasley freckles, but she wore them proudly like a banner.  
  
Sadly, Maya had a very in-style taste of clothing. This style appalled her father. Hermione was always the one took Maya shopping, and she really didn't mind the belly-exposed style that was going around.  
  
But yet, she also had her own little secretive ways of getting clothing she couldn't get even Harry to approve of. She protested they just 'appeared into her closet'. To say the least, this approach did not bode well with the adults living in the house.  
  
Anyways, back to the smothered giggling in the closet. The family puppy, Sires, jumped around, trying to get one of the snickering girls to bask him in their loving attention. He was Hannah's puppy, actually. They had just got him recently, when Hannah had gone rebel and 'saved' him from an animal adoption agency.  
  
When Harry saw the puppy, he had laughed, Calling him 'Lil Sirus! And exclaiming about a pool of nonsense Hannah didn't listen to. The little black puppy tended to like Harry more than Hermione, because she was very unforgiving when he winked on her new carpet.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Maya and Hannah shot up in response, Hannah holding a stuffed bear behind her back.  
  
"Give it BACK, Hannah!" Harvey said triumphantly. Hannah just smiled innocently.  
  
"Give what back, dearest brother?" she asked, her eyes suddenly wide, trying to fool her less-than-convinced brother.  
  
"You know what," he said, glancing at Maya. Maya had been his life long crush, and he was just now getting over the phase where he couldn't even speak to her without stuttering.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't." Hannah said, giving him a smile that had won her the 'Mrs. Cuttie Pie' contest when she was 7.  
  
"Mr. Snuggles!" Harvey finally exploded, blushing profusely.  
  
"Oh, this?" Hannah said, pulling the bear from behind her back. Harvey tried to snatch it back, but Hannah pulled it from his reach. "Dearest Brother, hath thou forgotten all of the things your mother hast taught you?"  
  
Harvey scowled, anger marked in his cheeks.  
  
"Please, Hannah."  
  
"There's a good boy." Hannah said jubilantly, giving her brother back his bear.  
  
"Children!!" came Hermione's call from another room, "Go wash up. Dinners ready."  
  
***  
  
Hannah bounced into her place by her Dad. Her mother sat on the other side of Harry, and Ron, the dutiful kitchen helper, brought in the many delicacies Hermione had created for their enjoyment.  
  
Hannah was soon bordered in when Ron sat down next to her, Maya on the other side of him, and poor Harvey was on the other side of his mother. Hannah smirked slightly when she noticed her mother was rubbing Harry's hand with a finger, gingerly tracing the lines in his hand.  
  
(Sorry for the interruption, but thought you should know that LSD has sicked Sailor Draco and Sailor Annis on the now impaired, mangled, bloody nasty reviewer.)  
  
Hannah liked to observe the connection between her parents. They were very much in love. One day, she thought to herself, I hope I meet someone like that.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence and fervent eating (Harvey was already half done) Harry broke the quiet.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to Diagon."  
  
"Where?" Hannah asked, over a mouthful of food. Her mothers warm eyes looked at her disapprovingly, silently telling her not to talk with her mouth full.  
  
"Diagon Alley. To get you're supplies for Hogwarts." Harry continued. Hermione seemed rather distant, taking her hand that was laced with Harry's, and resting it on her lap, looking at the wall above the red that was Ron's head.  
  
Harry looked at her momentarily, eyes on hers, seemingly pleading for eye contact, but she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Try to be up early." Harry finished. Hermione suddenly rose, leaving the table. Harry looked at the chair she had been in, then closed the subject by taking another bite of food.  
  
Everyone, knowing the strained feeling, were silent the rest of the meal.  
  
***  
  
After their supper, Harry went into the room her shared with Hermione. Hannah followed, pressing her ear to the door, to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"I thought we agreed they would be going Beaxbutton for their wizard training," came Hermione's muffled voice. Hannah couldn't hear her father's response, he was always to soft spoken when he fought.  
  
"I have very bad memories about that school." She continued, "I don't want our children going there for most of the year."  
  
"Voldemort's gone, Hermione," Harry replied, this time his voice strong enough for Hannah to hear.  
  
"I don't want them going there!" Hermione repeated. Harry said something then which most of really made her mad, because she began yelling at him. Hannah covered her ears, escaping out to her room.  
  
Scooping up her puppy, she curled up on her bed. She heard the door of her parent's room close, and the room next to her open. The guest room.  
  
Oh God.  
  
Hermione had kicked him out of their room.  
  
Quietly getting up, she padded to the door in her fluffy bunny slippers and her bouncing cow jammies. Opening it and going into the guest room, she looked around. The balcony was open. Quietly going out, she silently set her puppy down.  
  
"Daddy?" she whispered, wrapping her robe around herself. She saw Harry staring up at the stars.  
  
He looked at her, eyes sad and lonely. But soon they danced with the same mischief reflected in her own.  
  
"Waz up Hannah?" He asked playfully. She smiled, and hugged her Dad. She always had felt closer to her Dad then her mother. She loved her Mum with all her heart, but somehow, she and her father just clicked better.  
  
She snuggled with him on the futon, and he tucked the blanket around her.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she asked, eyes dancing, watching the shimmering lights of the sky.  
  
"They remind me of your mothers eyes," Harry replied solemnly. Hannah smiled, and Sirus jumped up and curled up on Harry's feet.  
  
"What was your fight about?" Hannah finally asked, her heart banging tremendously.  
  
If it were Hermione, she would have said, 'Hannah, that is none of your business, so I suggest you keep your pretty little nose out of it.' But Harry always told her everything she asked, like a truth spell was on him, or she was an adult.  
  
"You're Mum and I disagree on the reliability of the Schools we're thinking of sending you to." He said. "She doesn't like the school I want."  
  
"Well," Hannah said, "I think that Hogwart's is a great decision. Even if it has a really weird name."  
  
"Stop that," Harry laughed, giving his daughter a soft nudge.  
  
She giggled along with him, and fell asleep knowing the fight should be over by morning.  
  
Fin. *  
  
Northstar: Whoa. This was long. Two extra pages! (Whoa!)  
  
Shimmersea: Yawn. Doing what Annis says is a lot of work.  
  
LSD: Well, she's gone now, but wants to come back to visit us on Chapter 7 or 8.  
  
Northstar: Well, this chap could have been longer, but. (All authors drop back unto beds that suddenly appear behind them) We're dead tired.  
  
Shim: (Yawn!) Make sure Marth doesn't get in my bed. For that matter. Shimmersea Lover, too.  
  
LSD: At least I don't have fans of that kind. (She and Northstar snicker)  
  
Northstar: Bye bye!  
  
LSD: Buh Bye!  
  
Shimmersea: Later, Cuddles! (Giggles) 


	4. The Grownups Don't Know About It

The Truth is Told  
  
Chapter Four: By the Chandelier  
  
---  
  
Shimmersea: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOO!  
  
Northstar: Hi!  
  
LSD: Whatever.  
  
Northstar: To our only reviewer for chapter three.  
  
Shim and Starz: WE LOVE YOU, SAPHIRE PRINCESS!! *Both cheer and blow a kiss* YEA!!!!!!  
  
LSD: Ahem.  
  
Shim: Shut it.  
  
Northstar: Okayies! Back to the fic!  
  
LSD: Whatever.  
  
***  
  
As Hannah's bunny alarm went off, she moaned unhappily. So early. God, who invented the time to get up? Seven was WAY to early.  
  
Hannah unplugged her clock, and opened her eyes. The windows were open, and a warm, blaring sunshine half blinded her. She blinked, and then she was a lot of little green dots, but she groaned half-heartedly out of bed.  
  
Stuffing her feet into slippers, and pulling on her bathrobe, she trudged slowly to the shower.  
  
"HARV! ARE YOU IN THERE!?" She asked, pounding on the door. She hated sharing a bathroom with Harvey. He was a PIG, and spent more time making himself cute then she did.  
  
When there was no answer, she went in. Man, it was cold in there. Her eyes perked up, and she went faster. Locking the bathroom door (For safety reasons only), and grabbing her shampoo, she stripped and stepped into the warm pounding shower.  
  
Hannah really disliked the glass doors of this shower. It was see through, and not a respectable place for hide-and-go seek, which she played a lot when she was little, and still played now. Only when you used REALLY hot water would it steam up.  
  
And only Harry liked it that hot.  
  
Hannah was actually sewing some lace curtains for it, and a matching set for Hermione and Harry's bathroom. It was their Christmas present. To tell the truth, it had been a lot easier to decide to make them then to actually make them. She had intended them for her Mom's birthday; and in was two months after it.  
  
Those tiny little stitches were irritating, and since it was a secret, she couldn't ask to use her Mom's sewing machine. She had to pick out more stitches then she put in. But so far, it looked decent.  
  
After her shower, Hannah finally remembered that they were going to. Uh. What was it. Derigan Alley? Nope, but it was something similar. Dillian Alley? Whatever, it didn't matter.  
  
She stood, examining her clothes from a distance, from where she sat at her vanity, drying her elbow-length hair. She felt like a hair model, her hair was so soft and shiny.  
  
Well, anyway. She though about a dress, but that was to fancy. Maybe a skirt? Or shorts? She really couldn't decide. Jeans were probably her best bet. Oooh, and her new Dragon tee. It was deep, emerald green with a gold glitter Dragon design. Maya had given it to her.  
  
Looking around, Hannah saw no one was looking. Staring at the shirt, she beckoned in with her first finger (Thumb not included, and it isn't the pinky neither) and it floated lazily, almost shyly, towards her.  
  
Without getting up, she pointed at her dresser, and removed some UNMENTIONABLES. Then, she got her jeans, a dark blue, from the closet.  
  
After getting dressed, she put on a soft, red zip up sweater. She twirled her finger in back of her head, and her hair twisted itself into a nice, tight French braid, with a fuzzy red tie. Only her blonde streak lay framing her face.  
  
She pointed at her bag, and it came to her eagerly.  
  
"Ready to go!" She said, smiling.  
  
As Hannah descended the stairs, the fact about her parents fight was again realized. Why? Because they were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Hannah slid into her normal spot near her dad.  
  
Ron, meanwhile, was yelling up the stairs.  
  
"MAYA!! COME DOWN! NOW!" He called over the stairs. No answer. Hannah helped herself to a piece of French toast, and drenched it in maple syrup. Harvey looked sorta downtrodden, but Hannah didn't feel right about asking him what was wrong.  
  
Harry, eating his egg, said nothing, and Hermione swirled her piece of toast in her coffee.  
  
"MAYA!!" Ron repeated. Silence. Hannah glanced at Harvey again, and took a bite of her breakfast. Oooh, sausage. She helped herself to three links. Oh, and two more that she called when no one was looking. Hannah finished quickly, and Maya was still not down.  
  
When Harry announced it was time to go, she finally appeared, wearing jeans, and a coat zipped all the way up, and hood on. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maya, took you long enough." Ron said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Maya muttered. Then she bounced off to the car, behind Harry. Hermione began clearing the dishes, and gave Harvey a large packet. He walked out unhappily, and Hannah blinked.  
  
"Bye, Mom. Bye, Ron," she said, cheerfully. She got up, and started on the door.  
  
"Bye, Hun." Hermione called from the kitchen.  
  
Hannah stepped out, and the sun felt glorious. She bounded after Harvey.  
  
Harry's van was their favorite to ride in. It was a deep green, and inside, there was seating for twelve, 2 seats could be made into a bed, and a flat screen for playing video games. Maya got in the way back, Hannah took the window, and Harvey went in last.  
  
Each was given their own controller, and they finally chose to play Gauntlet. Harvey was destroying abnormally fast. Maya had removed her hood, and Hannah saw why she put it up: make-up. Of this Ron heavily disapproved. Hannah was allowed, but wore it less often then Maya, who wasn't allowed.  
  
Maya looked at Hannah, and moved her eyes to Harvey, and then back to Hannah. This was their way of pointing when you can't stick a finger out at them, screaming, "Look, Mommy, Look!"  
  
Hannah nodded grimly.  
  
"Hey, Harv." She said, and Harvey gave her a look, before returning his eyes to the Holy Screen. "Waz Up?" She asked. Unlike Harry, she used this term a lot.  
  
"Mum." He replied. Hannah gave him a pitiful look.  
  
"What's wrong with Mum?"  
  
"She's making me go to Beaxbutton." Hannah bit her lip. She could tell Harvey already didn't like the school.  
  
"It's okay, Harvey." Maya said, trailing off. Harvey, meanwhile, used a combo, desecrating the whole population of monsters.  
  
"Oooh." Maya and Hannah said, in sync. Harvey muttered something, and they fell silent.  
  
***  
  
When Maya removed her coat, Hannah smothered a giggle. She was wearing something that Ron would in no way approve of. A tank top, tummy exposed, and low rider jeans. Harvey blushed, and Harry didn't seem to care.  
  
"First things first." Harry said, going into the dirtiest little pub. Called, The Leaky Cat, or something like that.  
  
"What a stupid name," Hannah mused, "The Leaky Cat."  
  
"Cauldron!" Maya corrected.  
  
"Huh?" Hannah asked, looking at her friend.  
  
"Never mind." Maya muttered. Meanwhile, Harry had pulled out a stick and was tapping bricks.  
  
"Dad," Harvey said, "You're making us look bad." Harry laughed at this, and suddenly, Hannah saw a hole. Her mouth gaped, and she stared at it. Maya glared curiously at it, and stuffed her glasses on her face. Harvey was to busy blushing purple to notice.  
  
"Harvey, look!" Hannah hissed, directing her brother towards the spot. Harvey turned. The hole was now big enough for Sirus to climb through. Now Hannah, if she crawled. Now it was big enough to crouch under. If kept getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger.  
  
"Come on now." Harry instructed, shooing them in. Hannah went first, Maya next, Harvey last, feeling all the walls to see if they were stable.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Hannah said. Harry laughed slightly at his daughter's reaction. Maya stood there, gaping as well.  
  
"Man," Harvey said, from behind them. "This place is honking huge!"  
  
That it was. There were marble floors, and a looming ceiling. Large, golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and people were outside shops, offering better deals on the things they had just bought.  
  
"Wow." Maya said, finally. "Where to first?"  
  
"The bank?" Hannah asked, and Harry shook his head. "I already have the money. I promised your Mum-" Maya smiled, thinking she could, "And your Dad that I wouldn't take you on those carts."  
  
"No big loss," Harvey said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
Hannah squinted, and saw a huge fountain with the biggest chandelier she had ever seen.  
  
"Off to get your robes!" Harry said, ushering Hannah and Maya down a hall. Harvey followed meekly.  
  
***  
  
Harvey was very disappointed he to get teal robes, for his school. He got more books than he got supplies, and lots of ink and quills.  
  
"Why do we use these?" Hannah asked, admiring a peacock feather.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said intelligently.  
  
Hannah looked down at her list.  
  
~Dear New Hogwartsian:  
  
Enclosed is a list of necessary items for required for Hogwarts. The tickets for your train ride are being sent by owl.~  
  
"Wait." Maya said, who was reading over her shoulder. "What do they mean, 'By owl?'"  
  
~If desired, a student can bring a pet along with them. A cat, dog, owl, toad, or falcons are allowed. Other pets must be discussed about at the school to bring next year.~  
  
"Cool!" Maya said gleefully. "More than one year!"  
  
~Thank you.  
  
Prof. McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Please have these items with you when you come to Hogwarts;  
  
'Vampire's Call' By Suckyou Rblood 'Standard Potions' By Chucklin Roy 'Mythical Plants' By Weedsar Enasty 'Study of Dark Arts' By Repeek Stomedolv 'Magical History' By John Jacobs 'Mystery's Beasts' By Wolverine  
  
One Cauldron (Pewter, size 2) At least 3 good quills 4 packages of Parchment 2 sets of Crystal of Glass vials One beginner Potions set One Telescope  
  
PARENT'S ARE REMINDED NO FIRST YEARS ARE TO BRING THEIR BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Whoa." Hannah said. She looked over Harvey's shoulder and saw some of the books she had. But the list was twice as large as hers, and it was titled "Books'.  
  
"Hullo!" Harry said. He gave Hannah and Maya their potions set, and gave Harvey two, and he carried Harvey's last one, which was just about as tall as Hannah.  
  
"Ooo." Maya whispered, and Hannah gave her brother a glance.  
  
***  
  
Maya looked at an owl. Hannah watched them both.  
  
"Maya, you can not play a stare down with an OWL!" She hissed, but Maya took no heed, glaring at the bird, which glared back.  
  
Giving up, she looked at some rabbits. She stuck her finger in the cage, and all the rabbits came to sniff it.  
  
"Hannah." Maya hissed. Hannah ignored her, as she was watching a white rabbit bounce around, sticking its nose out at her.  
  
"HANNAH!" Maya finally said, loud enough that everyone in the store heard her. Hannah jumped, and the bunny ran away.  
  
"Look what you did," Hannah said, trying to coax the bunny back to the front.  
  
"I want you to get that book." Maya whispered.  
  
"Get it yourself." Hannah replied, and the bunny began meekly coming towards her again.  
  
"I'm having a stare down." Maya replied. "Just. Call it."  
  
"In public?" Hannah hissed. "I don't think so.  
  
"No ones looking!" Maya insisted. "I dare ya."  
  
Oooh. What a low blow. Hannah always carried out her dares. Wincing, she glanced at the book that was across the main hall. She looked at the bunny, and smiled. She wagged at it, not looking. She waited. A minute. Two.  
  
Man, why did the place clear out? Hannah turned around, and gasped.  
  
"Maya." She whispered, "I think I missed."  
  
***  
  
If there was one thing Leo really disliked, it was heights. And now, just his luck, her was way up high, over the fountain, with his houself clinging to his back.  
  
"Get off, you git!" He hissed.  
  
"Gulby 'fraid." The houself replied. "But we get's down soon, Mister Leo!"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes, and looked down. Bad idea.  
  
***  
  
"Oh. My. God." Maya said, owl forgotten. (Actually, it was doing one of those, 'I BEAT YOU!' dances) "You made somebody FLOAT?!?!"  
  
Thunder cracked outside. Harry and Harvey had already left to go help.  
  
"GET ME DOWN!" the boy yelled. It was hard to hear, but very loud considering how high he was.  
  
"Get him down!" Maya said.  
  
"Ugh!" Hannah said, beginning to have cold feet.  
  
"Do it, Hannah!" She cried. So Hannah made a large swooping movement up with her arm.  
  
"WHOA!!" The boy's yell was heard as he was lifted higher. He held unto the bar of the chandelier, but his feet were floating high above him.  
  
"Oooh." Hannah said, trying to concentrate. But Maya interrupted her.  
  
"That's weird." She said simply.  
  
"Is there more to that, or are you just gonna leave me hanging?" Hannah hissed.  
  
"The weather." Maya indicated to a window were it was pouring buckets of rain.  
  
"Never mind that! I'm going to try to get the elf down first." Hannah told Maya, or herself mostly, because Maya was wrapped up in the weather. She pointed at the elf, and felt a bond rush into her arm.  
  
It's really hard to explain. It was like some rope shot out and merged with her arm bone, skipping all the fingers. Slowly she lowered it, and the house elf cheered.  
  
***  
  
"Weza mov'in, Mister Leo!" Gulby said jubilantly.  
  
"YOU, NOT ME!" Leo contradicted. The house elf was to busy cheering to take any notice.  
  
A pounding flash of lightning followed by a huge crack of thunder made the power go out. Many young children screamed unhappily, while their parents hurried to take out their wands and say a spell to light them up.  
  
The candles on the chandelier Leo was holding unto gave him some light. But it was very dark, and Leo hoped they'd get him down soon.  
  
***  
  
"Maya!" Hannah shrieked. "I can't see him. How am I supposed to get him down?"  
  
Maya, though, was preoccupied drawing a sketch.  
  
"Second, Hannah. I sketching this tornado."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hannah yelled. Maya blinked, realizing what she just said.  
  
"That's odd." She said.  
  
"Maya!"  
  
"Well, it's not tornado season, you see." She said smugly.  
  
"MAYA!" Hannah repeated. Again a flash of lightning and a booming crack of thunder made them both jump.  
  
Peering closely at the chandelier, she saw a hand. She pointed at it, and a bond joined.  
  
"Down!" She said, quickly lowering her finger.  
  
"YHAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGG!!!" The boy yelled as he began hurtling down abnormally fast.  
  
"Ooh! Up, up, up!!!" The boy stopped, but his screaming didn't.  
  
"Slower!" Maya prodded, looking away from her window for once.  
  
Hannah took a deep breath, and again pointed. The bond was much stronger this time. Slowly, she pulled him down until.  
  
:::SPLASH!!:::  
  
"Ooo. Looks like you landed him in the fountain." Maya whispered. "HUH?"  
  
Hannah looked out the window. It was calm, sunny, and beautiful. The lights flickered back on, and everything was back to normal.  
  
"Cooooool." Both of them said, in syncretism.  
  
***  
  
"Mister Leo down! Gulby TOLD Mister Leo we be down soon!" The energetic elf cheered.  
  
Leo, meanwhile, spit out pennies that little kids threw in the fountain. He was soaked, and his blonde-white hair was plastered to his head. Not a good look.  
  
"Dad's gonna kill me!" Leo said despairingly.  
  
"You okay there?" a man with unruly black hair and glasses asked, helping him up.  
  
"Yeah." Leo muttered.  
  
"That's good." Said the boy beside the man, with sandy blonde-brown hair.  
  
"Gulby, let's go home." Leo replied. He got up stiffly, and pulled out his own wand.  
  
"Cacao towel!" He called, and it raced to him. He plucked it out of the air gratefully.  
  
***  
  
"Dad is so, so, so gonna kill me!" Hannah cried, as she raced down the hall.  
  
"Why is that?" Maya asked, bounding to keep up with her.  
  
"He knows I can. You know!" Hannah replied, swiftly turning the corner, and bumping into someone. They whacked each other so hard they went flying. Maya fled.  
  
"God," Hannah muttered, as she sat up. Great time for my friend to get cold feet.' she thought.  
  
"I am very, very sorry for bumping into you." The boy said, getting up. He gave her a hand, and she happily accepted.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was in a hurry." Hannah replied. She scooped up her bags, and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine though. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I seem to be," he replied.  
  
"You seem a bit. Wet." Hannah said stupidly. The boy blushed. 'Oh God. I am talking to the guy I had hanging on the chandelier! Oooh boy.' she thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, I took a *long* fall into the fountain." He replied uneasily. Hannah smiled, and brushed her blonde strand behind her ear.  
  
***  
  
"Hannah, Hannah Potter." The girl said, extending her hand. "And you are."  
  
"Leo." He uneasily finished. He knew how much his dad liked Harry Potter, and how much Potter disliked Malfoy. So, he left the last name out. He really liked this girl, and didn't want to drive her away by his last name.  
  
"Is that like Cher and Madonna, or do you have a last name?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I do." he replied.  
  
"Mister Leo, we must leave!" Gulby said, tugging on his sleeve. Leo tried to shrug him off, but Gulby insisted. "We must go!"  
  
"I gotta go," he said, looking up. Hannah smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Actually, my dad's probably is looking for me. If Maya told, then by God I'll." She blushed, and waved before scampering off.  
  
Leo watched as she walked away. Sighing, he followed after Gulby. Next time, he was getting his supplies via mail. But he might run into Hannah again. Looking back, he caught her turning the corner.  
  
Maybe he would come back. But he'd wear weights.  
  
Fin. *  
  
Shimmersea: This chapter was EXTRA loong. So we expect some reviewers!  
  
Northstar: Yeah, we slaved away at this keyboard writing this chapter, which is 13 pages and size 14 in Microsoft Word.  
  
LSD: If anyone cares. It's 242 pages in size 72.  
  
Shim: Okay. Um, yeah.  
  
Northstar: Please read and review and remember; THIS WAS MY IDEA!  
  
Shim and LSD: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Faints dramatically*  
  
Northstar: Ummm. See ya next chapter! 


	5. Now I Pat My Stomach

The Truth is Told  
  
Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express  
By Northstar, Lady Silver Dragon and Shimmersea  
  
***  
  
Shimmersea: We have more reviewers!  
  
LSD: Yeah, so?  
  
Northstar: We say their name?  
  
LSD: Yeah, okay.  
  
Shim: 'Chipotelae', we appreciate you review! *Blows a kiss*  
  
LSD: To 'roemance_freak' you spelled romance wrong. And we are planning on Leo/Hannah and Maya/Harvey.  
  
Northstar: To 'Fan for Northstar' I'm glad I am your favorite but the fact is although it was my idea Shim does most of the writing and LSD most of the editing. We are a team. So, well. DIE YOURSELF!  
  
All: P  
  
***  
  
Hannah was disgusted. How could her mum send poor Harvey to a once all girl school? Sure, they had SOME boys now, but they were all nerds who looked up to Fleur Delacor as their idol.  
  
Harvey, obviously, recipitated her feelings, but hadn't the heart to tell Hermione so. Hermione only talked to Harry now when it was absolutely necessary, and it was bugging the nerves off of Maya, Hannah, and Harvey. (Ron too, but he wouldn't admit this aloud)  
  
"Sooo.." Hannah said, plopping down into the seat next to her brother. "Are you coming home for Christmas?"  
  
"Nope. They don't have Christmas breaks there," Harvey replied dumbly.  
  
"All ready to go?" Hermione asked cheerfully, coming into the room.  
  
"Yes, Mom." They both said. Hermione smiled, and again picked up a trunk beside her. (With a magical bond, of course.)  
  
"I'll just put these in the car then." She replied, and as she walked away, a second case followed meekly. Hannah had to bring her own out, because she could move things. Well, you know.  
  
"Should I bring nerd glasses and two false front teeth?" Harvey muttered. Maya glanced at him from over her book.  
  
"Why are you so downtrodden about this?" She asked, "I heard Beaxbutton is a very nice school."  
  
"Yeah, for girls." Harvey muttered, and Hannah patted him on the back sympathetically.  
  
"Iz okay, Warvey." she said, in the childish voice she sometimes used (Usually to annoy Harvey).  
  
"Stop that," he replied, batting her hand away.  
  
"Come on," Hermione called from the door. "We've got to go now, or Harvey may be late."  
  
Harvey sighed dramatically, and got up. Maya put her book in her bag and got up too. Hannah got up, and pointed at her trunk. Pulling in telekinetically (and secretly calling her second trunk full of unnecessary clothes and items) behind her, she picked up her bag, and started to the door.  
  
"Bye Dad!" She called up the stairs. "Bye Ron!!"  
  
"BYE DADDY!" Maya called from outside, and Hannah smiled weakly and climbed down the steps.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?" Harvey asked impatiently. Hannah smothered a giggled. Only ten minutes ago he had been pouting about going, and now he was impatient for it.  
  
"No, dear, not yet." Hermione replied, putting her blinkers on. "About five minutes now."  
  
"Great," Harvey said sourly, looking pissed with the world. Hannah looked out the window at the many stores and people passing by.  
  
"Come on, Harvey!" Maya whispered, "Don't be so down! It's a great learning experience.  
  
"Yeah, and you get to take Lil' Sirus!" Hannah said with fake cheer so convincing Hermione even took it.  
  
"It was nice of you to let your brother take your puppy, Hannah." She said, looking over her shoulder at her, giving her a smile.  
  
"Watch the road, Mrs. Potter!" Maya said, and Hermione laughed, but turned her eyes to the road.  
  
"I know you want to take the dog, Hannah." Harvey said, "So why don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I want you to take him." Hannah said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"I just know, okay!? I don't want him." Harvey replied. Sirus looked momentarily downtrodden, but shrugged it off to mess with the plastic action figure left in the car.  
  
"No, you are taking the dog." Hannah replied, giving her brother a penetrating stare.  
  
"Whatever." Harvey said sourly.  
  
"We're here!" Hermione said happily.  
  
***  
  
Harvey looked at his ticket. It was platform 700. Did they go up that high? Hannah had an easy number, 9 and ¾. His was complicated and impeccably long.  
  
Her face was smiling, but he could tell she was sad about him going to 'Beaxbutton, the survival of the boobiest' school too. That was his newest name for the school of the femmes.  
  
Maya was sad too, as she plucked Sirus out of Hannah's arms and into Harvey's. Hermione was beaming, and she smiled from afar.  
  
"Okay, if I remember correctly, you are to walk to platform seven, and run until you get to platform eight. Okay honey?" She kissed him on the forehead, gave him a slight hug, (Mom, Gerroff!) and then watched from behind.  
  
"Bye, Harv." Hannah said, quietly. Then she faked tears and grappled his neck. "I AM GOING TO MISS YOU!!" Then, she pulled Mr. Snuggles from her behind her back, and gave it to him.  
  
"Bye Harvey." Maya said. Wow, what an impact. He blushed immediately. Maya gave him a small hug, and gave him a smile.  
  
"Go on, now." Hermione said, dapping the tears in her eyes.  
  
Harvey smiled wearily, and grabbed his cart and started toward platform 7. He looked back. Hannah gave him a wink and thumbs up, Maya waved ferociously, and Hermione smiled.  
  
Walking (He didn't dare run like his mother proposed) he began to have thoughts he wouldn't make it. But his pace quickened and he felt a cool wall pass over him. Or he passed through it. Either - or, didn't matter. It was a black train with a lot of cars.  
  
A million girls were talking quickly in French to their mothers and fathers, and dapping their eyes carefully, as to not smudge their exuberant make-up. Harvey saw 5 boys, and they looked just as depressed as he.  
  
-Oy, my make-up!- a girl said in French.  
  
Wait a second. He didn't know French.  
  
How in hell did he know what she was saying? Like he heard Hannah thinking crossly about having Harvey taking the dog. He looked at the kennel placed on top of the trunk; Sirus looked at him and waved his tail happily.  
  
This had happened for a while now. Hearing peoples thoughts. But it always shocked him nonetheless.  
  
"Vello," a French voice said behind him. It was an older woman, with long, whitish blonde hair and a beautiful smile.  
  
"Fleur Delacour. I know your vather. 'E saved my sister from the 'Ogwarts lake." She said, her words slightly strange. "'Arvey Potter, right? This is my 'ittle girl, Jasmine."  
  
The girl beside her was as beautiful as her mother. The girl smiled impishly.  
  
"I 'vould like to ask you to take care ov my darling," Fleur continued. "She is so new to this concept."  
  
"Uh, okay." Harvey said, confused. How did the idol of all womankind know her father? "Did you." He began suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, no. He was very cute, but to tied up with that 'Ermione." Fleur said sniffly, extending his mothers name like one would a trashcan. "I never knew why he liked 'er so much. I am vart Veela, 'ou know."  
  
"Actually, I didn't." Harvey said sheepishly.  
  
"I vill pay ou to watch out for my daughter," Fleur began again. "I vill pay. 10 galleons. Alvright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess." Harvey replied. Fleur smiled, and gave her daughter a hug, before disappearing through the barrier again.  
  
"Hi," Jasmine said. "Must 'veel sort of out of 'vlace, 'vith all these girls."  
  
"Yeah," Harvey said. Jasmine smiled, and took his arm.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
***  
  
"Whoa. That things big." Hannah said.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Maya replied. "It IS the Hogwarts express."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hannah retorted. "It's still big!"  
  
"Come on, now, Gulby. I need to get on." Came a voice from not to far away.  
  
"GULBY WILL MISS MASTER LEO!!" the houself wailed, soaking Leo's shirt.  
  
"Gulby." Leo said, on the verge of being exasperated with his nice but rather emotional houself.  
  
"Oh, look who it is!" Maya whispered. "It's the guy you dumped in the fountain!"  
  
"Shut up." Hannah hissed.  
  
"MASTER LEO GROWN UP AND GOING TO SCHOOL! SOON HE WILL BE LEAVING POOR GULBY!"  
  
"Gulby!" Leo hissed. "Not so loud!"  
  
"GULBY WILL BE SO SAD WITHOUT MASTER LEO TO SERVE! HE WILL DRINK BUTTERBEER ALL TIME!"  
  
"Gulby." Leo trailed off, as his sobbing houself screamed about Leo dying?  
  
"He's having some trouble with that elf." Maya stated.  
  
"Let's get on the train," Hannah replied, feeling sorry for Leo and the houself at the same time.  
  
Two men came and put their trunks in a compartment, while Maya and Hannah seated themselves in a nearly empty compartment. A boy with glasses sat reading, 'Hogwarts, a History' and a girl was chattering to this rather defeated looking boy.  
  
"Well!" Maya said, "The seats are comfy."  
  
"Poor Harv." Hannah replied.  
  
"Yeah." They said together. Poor Harvey, stuck with all those girls. And French girls, too. Everyone knew how boy crazy and vain french girls tended to be.  
  
***  
  
When Leo had finally gotten out of the 'Gulby Death Grip' he was free to get on the train. His owl, Baramaeous, hooted softly.  
  
His compartment was empty. AND boring. He had tried reading a book, writing, eating his lunch, and other things. He had even thought of strolling the train. He wished he had the enthusiasm he did last year, being a first year and all. But he was a second year, meaning he knew everything that was coming.  
  
His parents had been shocked when he was put in Grynfindor. He was actually shocked himself. He was convinced he would go to Slytherin, like the rest of his family. No, he went to Grynfindor.  
  
It wasn't too bad. The bold red and gold were nice colors. The ghost was a bit whacked, but aren't all dead people?  
  
He again tried to consume himself in reading, when he heard the door open. He looked up, and noticed it to be the girl he had been talking to in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh," she said, blushing. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"No, that's okay." What's her name? He though. Harriet? Hannah? Yes, that was it. "Hannah."  
  
She looked surprised he had remembered her name.  
  
"Leo, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Leo replied.  
  
"Is Gulby alright? I saw him. mourning over you leaving."  
  
"Yeah, well, Gulby is emotional."  
  
"I should say so," Hannah said. "I don't want you to leave, Master Leo!" She said, imitating the houself.  
  
"You've got that down." Leo laughed.  
  
"Thank you." Hannah replied, smiling. She sat down. Good thing she had brought her bag along.  
  
"Wow, the weather is nice," she remarked, looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Leo replied, looking out his window. Hannah smiled, and turned back to him.  
  
"So NOW are you going to tell me your last name? Huh?" she asked energetically.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I gave you mine. Give me something to go on in return!" She whined impatiently. "Why don't we play a guessing game? Give me the first letter!"  
  
"Uh, M." Leo said. Hannah stopped talking to think.  
  
"Mathews?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Martyrs?"  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"How about Marks? Cause the only other alternative is Malfoy." she said, thinking of her fathers biggest enemy.  
  
"Uh." Leo stammered.  
  
"Tell me!" she whined. "You aren't a Malfoy, are you?"  
  
He shrugged. Hannah opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"You! You are as stubborn as they come!" she said angrily.  
  
"Well, look at yourself." Leo replied.  
  
"I never, in all my years, seen this kind of thing!"  
  
"Welcome to the world," Leo replied. Hannah blushed, a light pink showing on her cheeks.  
  
"Tell me, or I'll. I'll do something you won't like." Hannah warned.  
  
"What?" Leo asked, wondering what she thought he wouldn't like.  
  
"I'll." Hannah stuttered, mind gone completely blank. "I'll never speak to you! Ever again!"  
  
"Really?" Leo said, laughing.  
  
"I won't! I swear!" Hannah protested. "You are a Malfoy, only they can be so horrific!" Hannah said, temper coming to a releasing point.  
  
"No, it's Marks." He lied.  
  
"Cool! I got it! Leo Marks. That sounds nice!" Hannah said, smiling. Her temper burned away, forgotten. "Then. I guess I'll talk to you."  
  
"Then I guess I won't avoid you."  
  
"Oh, what an honor."  
  
"But the privilege of being talked to- it's more than I can bear." Hannah laughed, and Leo felt happy for the first time in a long while.  
  
And the sun shone.  
  
***  
  
When Hannah returned to the compartment all giggly and flirtatious, Maya knew she had found a cute guy.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked, from over the book she was reading.  
  
"Leo, Leo Marks." Hannah giggled, collapsing on a seat. "Why are you in your robes?"  
  
"Duh. They said over intercom to change into your robes," Maya replied.  
  
Since everyone had cleared out of the compartment, and Maya LIVED with her, Hannah shut the shades and began to get dressed.  
  
"No one is gonna see you at 70 miles an hour." Maya said, turning a page.  
  
"Sush, I'm telling you about Leo." Hannah said, pulling the black material over her head.  
  
"I don't want to know," Maya replied, but as always, Hannah began to talk mercilessly about him.  
  
"He is SO cute. And I almost thought he was a Malfoy!" she snorted. "Him? A Malfoy? Never."  
  
Maya, meanwhile, rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have been gone two bloody hours!" Maya replied, tapping her watch.  
  
"Have I?" Hannah asked, looking at her own watch. "I guess you are right."  
  
"All that time, JUST to go to the bathroom?" Maya joked. Hannah pulled her robes straight, and whapped Maya with the newspaper.  
  
"Think I should wear my hat?" Hannah asked, playfully toying with her hat.  
  
"I don't think so." Maya replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Braid my hair, would you?" Hannah sighed, and twirled her finger around. Maya's hair twisted neatly into a braid. Then she twirled her finger around her hair, but her hair she had twisted and put up with emerald clips.  
  
"To fancy?" she asked, looking in the mirror.  
  
"No," Maya replied, twisting her braid into a twisted bun. Then, she dug into her bag, and pulled out a honking bag of make-up.  
  
"You aren't seriously!" Hannah said amazed, plopping down beside her.  
  
"I am." Maya said. "You can too."  
  
"Okay," Hannah said, pulling out her own collection. "It's a whole lot easier for me." Maya glared at her. Hannah let her fingers do the work. Some light blue eye shadow, and a bit of blush, hint of this, hints of that.  
  
Maya, though, went full-blown, everything goes. But Hannah stopped her before she could go any further.  
  
"No way. You can't go out there like that. Let me help you." Maya sighed, and gave in. Maya looked even more enhanced by the make-up.  
  
"Can we do our nails? PLEASE?" Maya begged. Hannah looked at her watch.  
  
"We have enough time." Both girls smiled, and their nails trembled.  
  
***  
  
Harvey was so tired of listening to french. When Jasmine figured out he could understand it, she began talking it also.  
  
Jasmine wasn't too bad. She liked to hang on his arm and pretend to be dating, sure, but she was pretty, so Harvey didn't mind. Sirus liked her too, and liked to play with her a lot.  
  
Harvey sighed. He was already missing his annoying sister and redheaded friend.  
  
"Only another 9 months." He thought.  
  
Fin. *  
  
Shimmersea: This one was pretty long too.  
  
LSD: Yeah, it was.  
  
Northstar: I guess.  
  
Shim: It was. *Looks* 12 pages again.  
  
LSD: Really?  
  
Northstar: *Checks herself* Yep.  
  
LSD: Read-  
  
Northstar: And-  
  
Shim: REVIEW!!!!  
  
All: *Cheer*  
  
Northstar: Next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Shim: REVIEW!!  
  
LSD: Whatever.  
  
Northstar: BYE! 


	6. It's Such a Lovely Aroma

The Truth is Told Chapter Six: The Sorting Hat  
  
By Shimmersea, Northstar, and Lady Silver Dragon  
  
***  
  
Shimmersea: HELLO! (  
  
Juliet: We have an astounding amount of reviews!  
  
LSD: .  
  
Shim: Umm.  
  
LSD: .  
  
Juliet: Lady Silver D?  
  
LSD: .  
  
Juliet: *Whispers to Shim* Why is she dotting? (Get it?)  
  
Shimmersea: *Whispering back* I think I know. Another reviewer. Well.  
  
Juliet: Oooh.  
  
LSD: You all suck.  
  
Juliet: Guess SHE isn't in the mood today!  
  
Shim: *Offering* Cupcake? *LSD looks tempted, but blows them up, making Shim a complete mess.* ACCH!!  
  
Juliet: Uh. *Shim types stuff on her keyboard, and she is clean again*  
  
Shim: SOUR-PANTS! P  
  
Juliet: Okay! To 'Jessica Daily' thank you for your review. You're right. ^^ Leo does rule.  
  
Shim: To 'You awl Rock,' we greatly appreciate your review!  
  
Juliet: To 'Julia,' we like H/H romance too. Expect more of it!  
  
Shim: To 'jealie' we really like you review. *Snickers*  
  
Juliet: To 'Hippie Chicky', thank you. You're really sweet. ^_^  
  
Shim: Look who's in a good mood.  
  
Juliet: YOUR TURN, SHIM.  
  
Shim: Oh! Okay, 'Suoppa,' thank you and I like Maya too.  
  
Juliet: I am SO angry with you now.  
  
Shim: Your turn.  
  
Juliet: Oh, yeah. 'Why do you want to know,' I'm glad you thought our fic was. How did you put it? Satisfactory? GET A LIFE! *Grrrr..*  
  
Shim: He. Oh, '234cookie'. I like cookies too. But I can't tell you if they get a divorce. You'll just have read and see.  
  
Juliet: Hey, 'Chump'. *LSD leaves in a huff* you know, I was going to rat you out but you also complimented me.  
  
Shim: AHEM!  
  
Juliet: oh yeah. Don't be so mean to LSD! She means no harm! She can be helpful. Sometimes.  
  
Shim: AHEM!!!  
  
Juliet: Anyway, anyone who bashes LSD gets their review deleted. *Sniff.*  
  
Shimmersea: To 'Nopalla' THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
Juliet: To 'You wish' I'm glad you aren't yaoi.  
  
Shimmersea: By the way, 'YKM' we have fixed that little problem. ^^ Thanks for informing us. Kisses! *Blows kisses to all the wonderful reviewers!*  
  
Northstar: Okay, now we can start the fic.  
  
***  
  
As they were transported to the eerie looking castle ahead, Harvey rubbed his head. Jasmine looked out the window. Harvey's head hurt like the dickens.  
  
"All first years please come to the front of the train." A voice called. Harvey got up, got his bags and Jasmine's (she refused to carry them herself) He began lugging them to the front. Jasmine followed behind.  
  
The entire girl's stared at her as he past. He heard them thinking about him, too.  
  
-Damn.- He thought angrily. -I hate this.-  
  
His power was actually quite odd and very flexible. He could hear people's thoughts, read their minds, and in a way, steal information. Only Hannah and Maya knew anything about this. It would freak his Mum out.  
  
-Oooh,- One thought, and Harvey spotted her to be dressed in green, with her long, blonde hair braided up. -'E's cute. He must be interested in me, no?-  
  
-Sizzle,- Thought another girl. She had weird eyes.  
  
-Bingo,- Thought another one, -Just what I'm looking for.-  
  
Harvey then decided to stay away from her.  
  
"Urry, 'Arvey!" Jasmine prodded, smiling loftily at all the girls. Harvey then heard many rude comments about Jasmine, which at the root were jealousy. Harvey scowled, and tried to hurry his pace.  
  
-Oh! My make-up? Surely it isn't smeared?- a girl thought. She pulled out a pocket mirror, and then smiled broadly at him. -Nope. Perfect, as always!-  
  
Harvey rolled his eyes. Why didn't he have an off button? Trodding through the aisle, he tried to avoid the eyes of the girls.  
  
When they finally reached the final compartment, MORE girls greeted them. Not one boy in the midst (Beside Harvey himself, that is). Harvey was already beginning to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Alzirght." Began a woman at the front. "You all will come to me when I call you. I will transport you to your line. Please bear in mind the whole school shall be watching you."  
  
"Delacour, Jasmine?" She called. Jasmine bounced forward. "Evonte, Susan? Kariv, Kane." on, on, on. "Potter, Harvey?"  
  
Harvey jumped. The three remaining girls giggled.  
  
"Potter, Harvey?" The woman repeated. Harvey came to her. She smiled, and touched him on the head with her wand.  
  
It's weird to explain how he got there. It was like going through a wormhole, spinning, mad colors, and no sense of time whatsoever. As soon as it started it seemed, it stopped. The huge room full of girls cheered, saying 'Man Flesh' in french.  
  
He blushed madly as he went to sit down next to Jasmine. She was smiling broadly, and attached herself to his arm. Suddenly all the other girls went very, very quiet, staring at Jasmine with the outmost contempt.  
  
This was going to be a LOOOONNNNGGGG year.  
  
***  
  
"Look at all the boats!" Hannah squealed happily. Maya rolled her eyes, but her excitement was evident, too.  
  
"Come on, first Years," a boy said. He had long blonde hair, and a big golden 'H' on his billowing black robes. He had earrings, and a really weird tattoo. He had blue eyes, and they sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Ooo." Hannah whispered.  
  
"I thought you were into the Leo guy," Maya shot back, but Hannah was too busy scouting for potential candidates.  
  
When the boat started with a sudden lurch, Hannah almost fell out of her boat. (Maya caught her at the last second) The boats floated jerkily to a large castle, which was glowing with lights.  
  
"That's big too," Hannah said, in complete awe.  
  
It was huge, and looked sparkling clean compared to the dark surroundings. It was polished, scrubbed. It had probably succumbed to all methods of cleaning (Even un-wizardly ones!)  
  
Hannah and Maya were to busy gawking at the large, looming castle to notice the boats were all floating toward a rickety pier, where everyone was being helped out. Girls were brushing off their robes, boys either helping people out or looking nervous as Hades.  
  
A boy with dark, black hair and sparkling blue eyes helped Hannah out. (Maya had to help herself)  
  
"My name's Samuel," he said. Hannah's smile slightly faltered at his smile, perfect and handsome and lots of things all rolled into one.  
  
"Hannah, Hannah Potter." She replied, brushing the blonde strand out of her face. She looked straight into his eyes, and quickly got lost in them. They were dark and consuming and beautiful.  
  
"You have lovely eyes," Samuel said, as Hannah settled herself safely on the deck.  
  
"I should say the same for you," Hannah replied, snapping her eyes away. It would be best not to look into those gorgeous eyes, she'd get distant. Maya scowled at her.  
  
"I'm going to go help some more girls out," Samuel began. Hannah's eyes narrowed, thinking he might be looking for hot chicks to start on, but he continued and she was more than satisfied. "But I'll bet none of them will be as pretty as you." Hannah blushed profusely, and Samuel left.  
  
"Bye, Samuel!" she called after him, waving. Then, turning her attention back to Maya, smiled innocently.  
  
"You are hogging them ALL, Hannah." Maya said, faking anger. "I'll never be loved!"  
  
"Awww, sweetie, there's still Harvey!" Hannah joked, and Maya blushed and threw her handbag and her.  
  
"Yo! Pull out you're wands, and line up!" A stern voice called. It was the boy with the large, 'H' badge. Hannah bounced and squealed, eagerly pulling out her wand.  
  
Her wand was of a unicorn's tail, ebony, 12 inches, and flexible. Maya's, on the other hand, was dragon's heartstring, oak, 10 inches, and sturdy. That guy, Orvalander. Or something like that. Was REALLY weird, and looked to be wired on something. Slowly, they made their way down a dark, dripping hallway.  
  
They quickly arrived behind a large red velvet curtain, which was draped over royally.  
  
"Samuel, Chang?" it took all Hannah had not to shout out cheers for him, and a few seconds passed before:  
  
"GRYNFINDOR!"  
  
Hannah eagerly bounced behind a boy whose nose was buried in a book. She jumped from foot-to-foot, impatiently waiting.  
  
"Yolanda Marvin?" a voice called. A girl with braces and glasses bounced out. Ten seconds went by. then a loud, resounding voice called, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Hannah began to think badly about her last name, which was so far back in the alphabet.  
  
"Hannah Potter!" Suddenly loud cheers echoed throughout the hall. What was going on? She glanced at Maya, but Maya was reading over the shoulder of the boy in front of her. She creped toward the edge, and nervously stepped out unto the ledge.  
  
The large hall full of people bellowed cheers for her, and Hannah's brow wrinkled in confusion. What were they cheering about? A woman pointed at a hat, and Hannah picked it up. It was straight, and blue with bright gold stars. All of a sudden, a voice echoed in her head.  
  
-So you're a Potter, huh?- it said. -Hmm. You're dad didn't want to go to Slytherin. Do you?-  
  
'Not particularly,' Hannah thought. or, replied. 'I always wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Grynfindor.'  
  
-It takes a lot to be in those houses,- thought the hat back. -But it suits me. GRYNFINDOR!!!-  
  
The last word was shouted aloud, and everyone at a table and the far end of the room cheered. She could see Leo and Samuel cheering for her. The three other tables looked angry, and roared their displeasure. Hannah, flustered, hurried over and plopped down next to Samuel.  
  
"What a rush, huh?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hannah said, but before a conversation could be started, it was Maya's turn. Hannah bit her lip in her impatience, but as quick as it touched her head it yelled "GRYNFINDOR!" Hannah cheer loudly, as did the rest of the people by the table. Maya's face was bright when she joined them.  
  
"That was fun!" She said, eyes glittering. Hannah grinned, and settled down for the rest of the ceremony.  
  
***  
  
After a large and time-consuming meal, the boy with the 'H' badge stood up.  
  
"My name is Jackson, and I am the Headmaster in Training. My dad has fallen ill, so it is up to me to run the school. I hope you will all behave." at this, most of the chattering stopped, "And classes will start tomorrow."  
  
A woman said other intrustions, and then four teachers descended from their high positions at the teacher table and came to a set table. A woman with red hair came to theirs, and Maya recognized her easily.  
  
"Aunt Ginny?" She asked, amazed. Her aunt laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How's you're dad doing?" Ginny asked Hannah hopefully.  
  
"Still married," Hannah replied, knowing Ginny's feelings for Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I'd suppose," Ginny replied, and her face fell momentarily. "Come on, get up. Time to go to your rooms."  
  
Hannah got up, and brushed the crumbs of her robes. Many other people followed suit, and Ginny finally ushered them away. Hannah couldn't quite remember how they got there; She was literally half-asleep. But she realized which were boys and which were girls, and slowly made her way up the steps.  
  
She recognized her bed, as it had two trunks by it. She slowly made her way through one, getting her pajamas, and going to the bathroom to get into them. But once she snuggled into the bed, she was out instantly, with a last, fleeting thought that she hoped Harvey was having such a good time as she was.  
  
***  
  
The one great thing about being the one of the only boys was the large, empty dorm. No one was usually in it- and it was comfortable enough. Jasmine also was not allowed in. )  
  
But where the beds were it was always cold, and you had to put your robe by the fire to warm it up, so you'd not be unbearably cold up there when you are getting ready to go to bed or warming up the cold blankets. He was freezing up there.  
  
As he shivered to himself, he thought about Hannah. And Maya, and how much fun they were probably having.  
  
With a light jump, Sirus snuggled into the bed, lying down on Harvey's feet. His soft fur and body heat was welcome. Harvey stretched to give the dog a final pat before slowly dozing off.  
  
Fin. *  
  
Shim: That was okay.  
  
Starz: Nine pages. Not bad.  
  
Silver: I'm TIRED.  
  
Starz: Go to bed then.  
  
Shim: I think I'll follow you're advice. Bye bye, readers!  
  
Starz: Please review, and sorry about the long wait for this chapter. We were all either brain dead or had bad writers block.  
  
Silver: If you are a writer, you know what we are talking about.  
  
Both: BYE!!! 


	7. I Think I'll Chew Some Gum

The Truth is Told By Sailor Juliet/Northstar, Shimmersea, and Lady Silver Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! We do own Harvey/Hannah/Maya/Leo/Jackson and any OC's that appear, okies?  
  
***  
  
Julie: O.O Wow. Look at all the reviews.  
  
Shim: That's a lot.  
  
Silvie: Well, we better hanker down to thank all of our reviewers then! Thank you "Moomoo cow" and the next chapter is out right now!  
  
Julie: Thankies "Salior_moon_says_zip" and we're so, so, sorry for not adding any new chapters! We all have had some massive writer's block, as well as trying to work on other fics.  
  
Shim: *big grin* Well, Pink and Orange "Bannanie", I likes bannannies too! Thanks for your review, and we're sorry it so long to get this out!  
  
All: *cheerily* Thankies "Sapphire999"! We miiiiiiiiiiss you!  
  
Julie: Thank you "Rocky_Rainbow_Road"; we really, really appreciate your review! I mean, it's like SOOOOO ego boosting to have someone say that our work is good! We really enjoy it!  
  
Silvie: Why thank you "Peeny_told"! I appreciate that you're standing up for me, but flamers don't bug me at all; it's a bit chilly here, and I need them to warm my feet. And thanks for saying we rock!  
  
Shim: Nope "Totally", we're not JK Rowling! But thanks for saying we are; it really feels good to know that people can compare our fanfic with the books!  
  
Silvie: *smiling sweetly* Of course we're all girls, "Whoa!"! All Sailor senshi are female, Shimmersea is definitely a female name, and why would I be calling myself "Lady Silver Dragon" if I weren't a girl? But still, thanks for the offer!  
  
Julie: We're like, sooooo flattered that you'd actually want to marry us! And no, we don't get many reviewers asking us to marry them!  
  
Shim: *sadly* Alas, we don't live in Kansas! Thankies for the offer though!  
  
Julie: "Choco-late", thanks, and we love HP too! Why else would we be writing this fic?  
  
Shim: Thanks "Extreme Compliments", and we offer you our much sincere gratitude for having people reading our fic as a part of your party! We're glad you like it so much!  
  
Julie: Well "Party_gurl", we stopped because our muses abandoned us! How dare they, after all we do for them. When they came back they said they went 'On vacation.' Vacation my butt. And thanks for saying we rock!  
  
Shim: "Chealse", thanks! If you tell us your account, we'll gladly read your fics and review them! I bet they're just as good as ours, cause frankly we stink compared to other authors out there!  
  
Silvie: *blushing* Why thank you, "Are you all girls?" for your review! Thanks for your compliments. *blushes some more*  
  
Julie: Thanks "This is a weird thing to do at a party."! We really think it's great you think our fic is great! At first, this was just a random thought floating in my head, and then when I told it to Shim and Silvie, it just GREW and they convinced me to get an account. Well, you can see where it got us!  
  
Shim: Well "Please", we can't really help you with your fic if you don't give us your email address, or at least your account name. And about having our characters in your fic. We'll have to think about it, okay? But please, if you need any help at all, just email us, and we'll help you!  
  
Silvie: You're welcome "To Kewl"! Expanding the vocabulary of everyone is just the first step of our plan of Global Domination! *insert evil laugh here, but stops after Shim and Julie stare at her* Just kidding.  
  
Julie: Well "Yeah", we plan on continuing this. We have romances to sprout, plot to find, Harvey to rescue. I mean, we can't just leave him alone with all those girls, now can we?  
  
Shim: Thanks for your compliment "Jenni"! We're flattered that you think we can write well; and we bet you can too! We will continue, we promise!  
  
All: Thank you for reviewing! *sends kisses to all the WONDERFUL reviewers*  
  
Silvie: You guys really won't be seeing much of our muses, as we spend enough time gibbering before the fic, so they're just not gonna talk! Well, onto the fic! We've talked far too long! Byeeee!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven: First Few Classes  
  
So nice. So warm. Samuel is so hot. Wait! So is Leo. Mmm..  
  
"Hannah."  
  
The prone teen rolled over, and pulled her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out that annoying voice.  
  
"-dium Leviosa!"  
  
Suddenly, Hannah felt her pillow rise above her head, and the peaceful silence of sleep left her.  
  
"Wake up Hannah!"  
  
"I'm UP Maya!" she moaned, and mustered a feeble glare at the girl with long red hair.  
  
"You don't seem to be," she replied, twirling her wand in her hands. "Maybe. You need a little pick me up?" The Weasley grinned, and the tip of her wand began to glow a bright red. That woke up Hannah immediately. If Maya could wreck havoc without a wand, imagine what she could do with an army of spells at her disposal. Hannah had seen her pouring over huge volumes of spells that she had bought for "A bit of extra reading."  
  
Extra reading her butt.  
  
"I don't," she said hurriedly, and sat straight up. "What time is it?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"A couple hours before breakfast," Maya said with a wink. "Thought you might like some time to find that Samuel and drool over him."  
  
"I do not drool over boys!" she said hotly, blushing as red as Maya's hair. The girl tutted, and tapped her chin with her wand.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she said with a grin. "When you met him, you just sighed like you were suddenly transported to paradise or something." Maya sighed, imitating Hannah, incessantly fluttering her eyelashes  
  
"Well," Hannah muttered, "maybe just a little." An image of the dark and lean boy appeared in her mind, and she sighed dreamily, a slow smile creeping over her face.  
  
"Maya to Hannah: you look like an idiot!" Maya snapped, giggling flicking a bit of her hair back. "C'mon and get dressed! I'll meet you at the Great Hall at breakfast!" Hannah scowled at her friend.  
  
"And where exactly are you going?" Hannah asked suspiciously, brushing her blonde streak behind her ear.  
  
"To the Library," Maya said, shrugging.  
  
"To do what?" shrieked Hannah incredulously. "We don't have any homework yet!" Maya gave her The Look.  
  
"None of your business. Yet." And then, she left, black robes billowing behind her.  
  
***  
  
Harvey was nervous. No, cross that: he was about ready to run away in terror, all these girls flirting with him. And what they thought.  
  
-That boy has the skinniest little butt I have ever seen,- thought a brunette, smiling at him, and fluttering her eyelashes. -Looks good on him-  
  
-Come on, pretty-boy,- thought one who had just mega-flittered with him, her black hair framing her picturesque heart-shaped-face. -Take the bait! Then you're mine.-  
  
-Stupid new kid,- thought one of the rare boys from across the room. -How come he gets all the girls fawning over him? He's just been here an hour!-  
  
-He's like, soooo, hot,- thought another girl, this time a bosomy blonde.  
  
It didn't take Harvey too long to run away screaming from hearing the rather *cough* randy thoughts of the girls.  
  
"'Vait 'Arvey!"  
  
"'es! 'Vait!"  
  
Harvey took refuge under his bed in the dormitory; he glared at Sirius, who also was there. The poor dog had been cooed and petted at all day, annoying him into a fit of peevishness. He growled.  
  
"Nooooo," Harvey said, glaring at him. "I am NOT going back out there! It's dangerous!"  
  
-I know,- Sirius thought irritably. -Geeze, can't this kid get a life?-  
  
Harvey whacked his dog on the nose.  
  
***  
  
It took a while for Hannah to get to the Great Hall, but she made it, and she found Maya sitting at the Gryffindor table, with several large tomes at her side, taking notes on a sheet of parchment. She was about to wave, and run over to her friend, when she ran right into someone.  
  
"Oh," that someone said, blinking his misty gray eyes. "It's you. Hannah." Hannah then recognized him as the boy from the train: Leo. He wore the red turtleneck of Gryffindor, and for some reason, Hannah kept thinking he should be in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. But she shook that thought out of her head quickly.  
  
"Good to see you again, He-Who-Is-Not-A-Malfoy," she said cheerfully with a smile. The blonde boy blushed.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled, and cracked his fingers. "Well, got to go." With that, he scurried off, and left Hannah alone.  
  
"Hannah?" said a familiar, chirpy voice. "Is that you?" She turned around, and saw a slightly familiar face. Round and cherubic, with blonde hair done in bouncy ringlets, and bright blue eyes, Hannah couldn't believe that she was seeing her cousin.  
  
Diana Dursley.  
  
"Oh my gosh," the girl said giddily, giggling. "I never thought I'd see you here!"  
  
"I never thought you'd be here," Hannah said truthfully, "let alone I'd see you here!" Diana giggled again.  
  
"Oh, Papa was furious," she said with a big smile. "But he didn't want me to do anything. Abnormal by accident. So I'm here!" That was when Hannah noticed the green turtleneck under the girl's black robes.  
  
"What house are you in," Hannah asked with a thoughtful look at her cousin as they walked down to the tables.  
  
"Oh," giggled Diana, "that's an easy one Hannah! I'm a Slytherin!" She giggled again, and twirled. "They're all pretty disgusted with me, you know? Said I was too happy." She then got a devious look that didn't match the rest of her. "Do you know any good. Tricks to play, perhaps?" Hannah groaned; Maya was bad enough with her devious schemes, but with Diana, things would be ten times worse.  
  
"You don't?" Diana said with a pout. "Well, then, do you know anybody who can tell me?" Then she noticed that they were going to the Gryffindor table, and squeaked a bit. "Sorry, I like have to go! See you around Hannah!" She then ran off with a wave. Hannah blinked. This was too much, too fast. She shook her head, and finally made it to Maya.  
  
"'ook oo 'ong enough," said Maya around a heavily buttered piece of toast.  
  
"Sorry," Hannah said apologetically. "I saw some people I knew." Maya finished her toast and proceeded to lick her fingers, and dig into the half- eaten bowl of cereal in front of her.  
  
"Well," chuckled Maya with a grin. "This sure is gonna tickle your fancy!" She stuck a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. Hannah personally detested cereal; she preferred oatmeal. So she grabbed a bowl and stuffed in milk, butter, and plenty of syrup.  
  
"Wha'?" questioned Hannah, in the middle of her own breakfast.  
  
"Your dad told you about his old Potions teacher, right?" Maya queried, draining her bowl, and grabbing her glass of orange juice for a chug.  
  
"Duh," Hannah replied, with an exasperated face. "I've heard so many horror stories about that old bat that I could write a book about him!" Maya snickered as she began to hurriedly put her books away.  
  
"Well, you're definitely in for a surprise then," she said mysteriously, and snickered again. She then glanced at her watch. "Come on, let's go Hannah; we don't wanna be late for our first class!" She grabbed Hannah's arm, and dragged her from the table.  
  
"Hey!" she whined, looking longingly at her oatmeal. "I wasn't done yet!"  
  
"You snooze you loose," Maya replied, not letting go of Hannah for a moment. "Believe me, you do not want to be late for this particular class."  
  
***  
  
Maya held a secret little grin as she watched the look of distaste as Hannah took a good look at her surroundings. They were in the dungeons of Hogwarts, and it was wet, dank, drippy, cold. Everything that Hannah didn't like in a room. So it was interesting to see such a funny face on Hannah; she didn't get much more disgusted than that. Little did the uneducated heathen Hannah was knew, she was about to have her first class of Potions. Maya dug out of her pocket a band to tie her hair back; didn't want that floating in her concoction, whatever that was.  
  
"So who's the teacher Maya?" Hannah asked, twirling a bit of her hair around a finger.  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to wonder," Maya said with a wink. Oh, how she loved teasing Hannah in this way. Just wait until she knew Hogwarts better, then things would become so very interesting.  
  
"Quiet," snapped a quiet, silky, stern voice. The tone made the entire class shut up; not many had the talent of shutting kids up so quick. While they had been chatting, nobody had noticed the man who now stood at the head of the classroom come in. He had pale skin, probably from hardly stepping out of the school. He had slimy looking black hair that was intermediately streaked with gray, and here and there a bit of white, and he possessed quite a large nose. His dark eyes held the tinge of faint disgust, and his face seemed locked in a perpetual sneer.  
  
Maya knew her guesses had been correct. She snuck a look to Hannah, and saw that the girl was staring open-mouthed.  
  
"I am Professor Snape, teacher of this class," he said, the sneer on his face somehow creeping into his voice. "You most likely have heard of me from your parents. Whatever they told you is completely and utterly." Here he paused, obviously for dramatic effect. ".True." The class then decided to gulp simultaneously. His eyes surveyed all of them, pausing to etch the face in memory. When he finally reached Hannah and Maya, far in the back, he heaved a gusty sigh.  
  
"Looks like Potter and Weasley have spawned," he drawled. "I thought I would have died before I had to deal with two more of them." Diana, who was on the Slytherin side of the room, stifled a giggle. Snape glared at her reproachfully. Diana stopped giggling.  
  
"Today, you will be taking a test to see how inept you are," he said, his sneer becoming positively evil. "Prepare yourselves."  
  
***  
  
Hannah was glaring at Maya. Oh yes, she was annoyed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was still alive?" she whined. Maya just looked insanely pleased with herself.  
  
"Because," she said with that annoying grin of hers, "I wanted to see how you would react. It was hilarious. Onto Transmogrification!" Hannah's eyebrow twitched as she watched Maya happily walk.  
  
"This. . . Is going to be hell. . ." Hannah muttered, stomping behind her friend who was so happy she was almost singing.  
  
***  
  
Hannah wasn't that surprised when she saw her Practically-an-Aunt Ginny lying on her desk in the Transmogrification room, but it startled her a bit. She thought that Ginny had just been there to like, um, help with Herbology, not teach one of the hardest classes that Hogwarts had to offer! And besides, it was a bit unnerving to see the teacher lying stomach-down on her desk.  
  
Hannah hadn't really seen Aunt Ginny for. Oh, five years or so when her aunt had gone with Charlie to Romania to help with dragons. And she hadn't really taken a good look at Ginny last night, since she was very tired. Since she had the chance, she took it. Ginny had grown out her bright red hair into a curly mane tied loosely back with a little leather strap. Freckles still took over most of her face, and her large brown eyes were still expressive as ever. She was still tiny, and had grown very lithe. Her dark blue robes were less flowing then the other teacher's, probably an old habit from chasing those dragons. The woman checked her watch, and jumped off the desk with a grin.  
  
"Welcome one and all to Transmogrification!" she said cheerily. "I'm Professor Weasley, and this is my first year teaching this class!" The students blinked, and stared at their teacher, those who had come from Potions glad that she wasn't like their other Professor.  
  
"In this class, you will be learning the art of changing one thing to another," Ginny stated, grabbing her wand from her desk. "Such as this!" She pointed to her desk, muttered a spell, and it changed into the biggest beanbag chair known to man. The Professor sank down into it, and happily sat in Indian style.  
  
"Also, in my class," she continued, ignoring the gaping looks of the students, "you shall learn to become an Animagus. This was not a normal part of Transmogrification until, oh, fifteen years or so ago." The familiar redhead tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It started in my sixth year to be precise. That is when you will begin to learn the study. It normally takes a person one or two years to learn it in our classes. Would you like me to demonstrate?"  
  
"Yes Professor!" called out a girl in Hufflepuff yellow. "Would you please show us?" Ginny smiled, and then, she began to change. It was very quick, and quite magnificent. First, a smiling woman was sitting on a giant purple beanbag chair, and then, a fox was grinning toothily at them. A vixen to be precise. Then she quickly became the young woman once more. She glanced at her chair, pointed her wand at it, and it turned back into her desk (she was still sitting on it cross-legged though).  
  
"Well," she said, clapping her hands together. "Ready to turn matches into needles?"  
  
End  
  
Silvie: *beaming* I wrote it!  
  
Shim: . That's because you've been supremely lazy and haven't written a thing for AGES.  
  
Silvie: Hey! I just wasn't INSPIRED then!  
  
Juliet: ^^;; No fighting, please.  
  
Silvie: *suddenly is waving banners and making a huge scene* DM/GW forever!!!  
  
Shim and Juliet: u_u;;  
  
Silvie: I have a neeeeew couple obsession! *waves her banner some more* They're SOOOOOO cute!  
  
Shim: *whining* Why can't you just be normal and like H/H?  
  
Silvie: P I like being different. *insert huge raspberry here*  
  
Shim: Grrr! *replies in like*  
  
Juliet: You guys. Need to get a life. THIS FIC WAS MY IDEA!!! MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!  
  
*everything turns into meaningless author quibbling; it is insanely weird with purple and orange cows floating around, and muses begging for mercy*  
  
All: *in a bout of sanity* Read and Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!! 


	8. It's A Secret Place for Only Kids

The Truth is Told  
  
Chapter 8: What the....  
  
Discaimer: We own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling. We do own the plot along with Hannah, Harvey, Maya, Leo, and some of the other charicture you do not reconize. That is all we own so don't bug us. Thanks!  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
It will most likely stay that way for the rest of the fic. Oh, and it will be rated because of the lanuage. Thanks!  
  
*** Starz: Hello everyone! This chap. is long. Shimmersea helped with the beginning but that's all. Ladysilverdragon didn't help much; she is losing her inspiration. So my friend sapphire999 has agreed to help me out. By the way, thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Sapphire: It's my first time working on a HP fic. I'm so proud. It's a really good chapter. So you must read!  
  
Starz: Once again, it was MY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: ^-^* It never stops. It's always 'my idea' this, and 'my idea' that. But I have one up on you! hahahahahahahhhahahahahaha!  
  
Starz: huh?  
  
Sapphire: I wrote the prophecy! It was me! ME!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starz and Sapphire: Now read or we'll hunt you down! Don't forget review. Tell us how we did. Oh and to Darkstorm Dragon, this bud's for you! Well, okay, this chapter is for you, and all the others who reviewed!  
  
***  
  
From where Harvey sat, camping out in his empty dorm, he was extremely bored. Sirus the dog was stretched across the couch, and he yawned from time to time.  
  
"I'm bored," he told the dog. The dogs eyes went to his.  
  
/That's not my fault./ Sirus replied. /Make use of yourself./  
  
"You aren't much help!" Harvey groaned, tossing a pillow at the dog. The dog, in response, left. "NO LUNCH FOR YOU TODAY!!" Harvey threatened, but the dog replied casually,  
  
/The houselves feed me. I'm not lacking in food./ The dog told him haugtily. Harvey groaned and flopped back onto the rather comfortable couch. Now, what could he do? Go to class and hear all the females wonder if he's a good kisser or what hair color he liked. Or he could see how many times he could bounce a ball. Maybe he should write to Hannah.  
  
That's it! He hadn't written her since he had gotten here! It was decided, he'd write a letter to Hannah.  
  
After collecting all the necessary things, he sat at the table and held his pen above the paper. Finally, he found the words and began to write.  
  
September 12, 2003 Beauxbutton Castle  
  
Dear Hannah,  
  
How are you? I hope you are having more fun than me. Some good your dog does! All he does is sleep! I really miss you and Maya. Don't tell her though. She'll laugh at me.  
I don't go to classes because there are so many girls here and I can hear their thoughts of molesting me. Even the teachers do it! Where were these people raised, in space?!  
I met this woman named Fluer Delacour at the train station. She was in the Twizard Tournament that Dad won. She didn't like Mom in the least bit. She's paying me to 'take care' of her daughter. She thinks I should be responsible because 'Varry Otter' is my Dad.  
Did I mention that all these girls are unspeakably french and horribly vain? Not that I have anything against the French, but all the mispronunciations are driving me up the wall! And they are always asking each other if their make-up is mussed or if you can see their panty line.  
Speaking of panty lines, once, this girl came up and asked me if I could see hers. I told her no. She giggled, and lowered her cherry red painted lips to my ear and told me 'Er's no 'anty line because 'ers no 'anties.' She told this to me like it were the most valuble secret in the world! I was personally disgusted.  
Fluer Delacour's daughter's name is Jasmine. She's okay, I guess, but she acts like I'm her boyfriend. She visits me in my dorm from time to time with my schoolwork, and her company is better than your stupid dog's. But still, she dosen't even compare to you and Maya.  
I'm so bored I can't see straight! What do you do when you are bored? I've run out of ideas. I'm ready to jump out the window if I don't find something to do soon. It really bugs me that there isn't anyone interesting around here for me to talk to.  
Blarg. I say that a lot lately.  
Alright, I'll let you go now. But please, write me back. I know you can!  
  
Your tormented brother, Harvey  
  
PS: If you don't, I'll be mad!! I'm warning you!  
  
He read his letter, and decided it was good enough for his sister. All the things he said were true. Sirus had been reunited with the couch and now was blinking at him innocently.  
  
/Will you take me out for a walk?/ he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
/Please?/  
  
"No!" Harvey groaned, grabbing the nearest heavy book and hit himself in the head with it.  
  
/Yes./  
  
"No."  
  
/Yes./  
  
"No."  
  
/Yes./  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
/Stop what?/  
  
"That!"  
  
/What's that?/ asked the dog, knowing perfectly well what Harvey meant but ignoring his wishes.  
  
"Fine!" Groaned Harvey, grabbing a blue leash and clipping it on the dogs collar. "Stupid dog..."  
  
***  
  
Harvey glared at all the girls that dared be near him. Sirus simply dragged him where he wanted to go, and Harvey, wrapped in sweaters, scarfs, and coats, huddled after him. He really had to drop his knitting habit. The fact he knitted actually scared him. Everything he knitted was partial too. So whoever decided to sashay into his dorm would see half-knitted things stwern over the floor. He'd probably send Hannah a pair of mittens for Christmas, and maybe he'd send Maya a scarf-if he managed to finish something.  
  
That awful god forsaken habit had to stop! No matter what, by the end of the school year there would be no scarf, mitten, or sweater lying around his dorm. It was embarrassing having stuff like that all over the floor, especially where the other boys his age could see it. Once he got back to the dorm he would have to clean that mess up. Being teased because he was so cute was one thing, but being teased because he could knit was a completely different matter.  
  
He had no idea what he would do when he was done walking this stupid mutt. Suddenly it hit him--why not go to the library? He did love to read, besides, he knew his mother would be happy that he was at least IN the library.  
  
But how would he get there without anybody noticing him? Now that would be hard. How did his dad do it when he was Harvey's age again? Then he remembered his dad's invisibility cloak. Harry had given it to Harvey before he left for school saying that he hoped it could be of some use. He would put on the cloak and go to the library with it on. No one would be able to see him.  
  
Taking a sharp turn in the path, Harvey had to gasp. There in the middle of the path was none other then Jasmine, walking straight towards him. Calming himself so he'd be ready to hear her do most of the talking, he braced himself for shameless flirting. It was embarrassing being around her.  
  
"Ello Arvey!" Jasmine actually yelled out loud. -Oh he's so cute. And the best thing is, he is all mine.- Jasmine thought to herself, not knowing that Harvey could hear her every word.  
  
'Just great she thinks I'm all hers.' Harvey thought. Turning to leave and walking away Harvey heard Jasmine protest. -Fool! No one walks away from Jasmine Delacour.-  
  
Without thinking Harvey snapped out loud, "I will and I can!"  
  
"What?" Jasmine asked confusion clearly expressed on her face. - Can he read people's thoughts? Oh, I was so stupid to even think that he could. After all he is a human being!-  
  
"Oh...ah...nothing. I'm just having a bad day. And I kind of want to be left alone today," Harvey said, hoping that the girl would just leave him alone. After seeing her face go from a look of confusion to one of concern he added hastily, "I'm fine. Really. Do I look unwell to you?"  
  
"Are sure you're all right Arvey?" She asked, her face still showing some concern. But not as much as before.  
  
"I'm fine," Harvey said putting on his best reassuring face."  
  
Okay. Well I'll see you later," Jasmine told him. Her worried look lingered for a few seconds more.  
  
He started walking away as fast as he could. Half dragging half pulling poor Sirus along as he went. Jasmine just stared. -How Peculiar- she thought.  
  
"No walking today," Harvey flat out told the dog. "YOU should know I hate being out of the dorm by now!"  
  
/I wanted to go on a walk/ Sirus told the boy, becoming annoyed at him for interrupting HIS walk outdoors which he hadn't had since the second week of school. /I don't care if you do hate it, we're going for a walk!/ and with that, Sirus began to pull on Harvey. This was not going to get him anywhere fast. He wasn't ready for inside time, so he wasn't about to give up. It wasn't fair that just because his master was afraid of potential stalkers that just happened to be his classmates, didn't mean he should have to rot inside that accursed dorm! It was just ridiculous. It was hard to believe that his master was popular at all, much less with the ladies.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANTED TO GO ON A WALK, YOU STUPID DOG." Harvey screamed at Sirus, not noticing the stares from the girls around him.  
  
-He's strange- thought a blonde with this disgusted look on her face -Why does he talk to his dog like it can understand him.-  
  
'That would be because I can, and he can understand me.' Harvey thought like he was actually speaking to the blonde. Just after he thought this he heard a scream coming from the very same girl. He turned to watch her running around in panick.  
  
"VOIVES! I AVE VOIVES IN MY EAD!" The poor girl screamed.  
  
'Now that's strange. And she thought I was strange because I was yelling at Sirus.'  
  
Harvey walked over to the blonde girl. "What exactly did hear this voice say in your head?"  
  
"It sai tha vould be bevause it can, and 'E can unverstand me."  
  
"Will you walk with me, please?" He had to get to the bottom of this. How did this girl know what he had thought? She obviously, could not read thoughts. If she could read other peoples thoughts then she wouldn't have freaked out like she did.  
  
Harvey was perplexed by this and deciede to take her someplace not quite so in the open and walked the blonde around the grounds for about three minutes. Sirus complained because he didn't get to have nearly as much freedom, but he was still happy to finally be outside again.  
  
Harvey practically flew back to his dorm turning his head every now and then to make sure that she was following. Satistfied he wispered the password.  
  
Looking around the dorm, he was shocked to see that his knitting things where all over the place. Soon he was rushing into the room to put away all of his knitting things, including his knitted creations. Satisfied with the way his dorm now looked, he turned to the blonde.  
  
"What is you name?" Harvey asked, wanting get to know the hot blonde girl in front of him.  
  
"Corina Varens," the girl said.  
  
"Well now that we have a name for you, let me tell you something. But you can't tell anyone. Savvy?" Harvey said with some sternness in his voice.  
  
Turning around he looked out the window. It had just started to snow outside. The snow.he wondered if Hannah and Maya had gotten snow yet, the snow made him wonder about people, but mostly he wondered what it was like over there in Hogwarts.  
  
Remembering how much he'd wanted to go there instead of here made him even more depressed. Already, he could hardly wait for Christmas, when he could go home. So he turned back to Corina and began to explain about his...'gift.'  
  
***  
  
Hannah was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Alone once again. Maya was off running around the with Hannah's cousin, Diana Dursley, who just happened to be a Slytherin. Very strange. She still hadn't told her dad. He would definitely be suprised about that.  
  
Over the past few weeks Diana had taken Hannah's place as Maya's best friend. It was always Diana this, and Diana that. She was just plain sick of it. Those two were always together, planning some new prank, and without her. Maya knew how much she loved to pull pranks.  
  
Leo 'Marks' was turning out to be good friend. He was 'trying' to teacher her how to fly. Which was quite stupid. Her father wasn't Harry Potter for nothing. She and her brother, Harvey could fly brooms since they were 3 years old. But it was fun acting like she didn't now a thing about flying. It gave her plenty of chances to mess up and get rescued.  
  
Samuel Chang was as cute as ever. She had inherited her father's fetish for Changs. It seemed as though She was always caught between Leo's charm and Sam's good looks. Sometimes Hannah would get complaints from Maya about her muttering things about them in her sleep. What was the girl to do?  
  
She kept walking straight into Professor Snape. She immediatley relived her father's memories about Snape. If all of the stories were true, which she really hoped they weren't, She was in for a bad year. She was quick to apologize and try to escape, but she failed.  
  
"Ms. Potter, two points taken from Gryffindor for your thoughtlessness. Oh yes, and Ms. Potter?" he sneered.  
  
"Y-yes professor?" Hannah squeaked out.  
  
"What plant has two names and wards off werewolves?" he asked slyly.  
  
'Oh crap! Where's Maya when you need her?' Hannah thought to herself. ' Hey wait a sec, he asked my dad this question...it had something to do with monks and bane...what was it? Crap!'  
  
She decided she had to say something, so she blurted out the only things she could think of.  
  
"Monksbane and wolveswood?" she asked, painfully aware of his awful smirk growing and becoming more evil by the syllable.  
  
"Wrong, you failed just as your father. A pity really... I shall give you one last chance to redeem yourself. What sleeping potion would I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked her looking even more evil than before, if that was possible.  
  
'He asked dad this one too, something about drafts and death? Oh man, this won't end well. I'm gonna die!' she thought.  
  
She decided to go with an awkward educated guess.  
  
"Isn't it something like Draft of the Dead?" she asked.  
  
"No, let's try once more. What does a bezoar do?"  
  
'I remember this one!' she thought as she finally answered.  
  
"It saves you from most poisons!" she answered gleefully.  
  
The smile immediately left his face. It was replaced with a look of hate that was so vile, she nearly screamed. He glared at her with the look of hate that could only come from his deep seated hatred for the Potter line.  
  
He answered with, "That is correct. However, ten points are to be taken from Gyffindor for your past failures. Only two will be given back for your mediocre knowledge of the subject of potions."  
  
With that, he left Hannah confused, outraged, and alone once more in the hall.  
  
'This day can't get much worse, can it?' she thought to herself in aguish.  
  
As it turned out, it could, and it did. As she entered the Great Hall, she heard something she was hoping to avoid all year...  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" she heard someone shout.  
  
She immediately turned around to see this person and saw something that made her blood turn to ice. Leo was talking to the person who called out to a Malfoy. Immediately her heart began beating faster, her mind raced, and all of the memories of him flew past her eyes. A dark feeling of betrayal fell across her. She turned and ran to the table, grabbed a plate of food, ran to her dorm.  
  
Leo didn't even notice her run by him. Once she got back to the dorm she set down the food and began crying. It was then that her brother's owl Aerowyn decided to drop in through the crack in the door. She dropped a letter in Hannah's lap. It was, of course, from her brother Harvey. There was a big letter and a small attatchment that said to read the smaller one last.  
  
Hannah pulled the parchment off of Aerowyn and gave it some of her food. She then began reading about her brother's life in the big letter. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor little bugger. After all, it wasn't always nice to have people who don't even speak the same language as you to fawn over you day and night. She was a little jealous though, that her little brother (by about two minutes) was getting to be more popular with the opposite sex than she was!  
  
She opened the little attatchment that said the following:  
  
I ran into a girl named Corina. She's pretty cool, at least she doesn't always want to rape me. She knows about my gift. I have telepathy! That's pretty cool! I made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone, but I don't know what to do. What if other people can hear me thinking things to them or about them? Can you please help me out Hannah? I'm really confused, and to tell you the truth I'm a little scared of what would happen if anyone finds out. I'm going to use my invisibility cloak to go into the library tonight and look it up. Help if you can, 'cause if you don't I'll never forgive you!  
  
Your paranoid brother, Harvey  
  
Hannah sighed and decided to suck it up. Her brother needed her help, and she wasn't about to start crying over a Malfoy. She was starting to understand why her dad hated them so much. She got out a quill and some parchment and searched for some ink. She crammed some toast into her enormous trap and began to eat her now cold breakfast. Aerowyn had long since left her alone. She began to write. This letter was going to be a long one. It was so Harvey would have something to do besides cower beneath his bed. Later however, she admitted to herself that it was because she didn't want to think of Leo.  
  
"Dear Harvey," she began.  
  
Dear Harvey,  
  
It's good to here from you. It's been a long time little brother. I wish you'd write to me more often. I've been pretty much on my own here for a while because Diana practically kidnapped Maya. It's a miracle if I see her at all anymore. It really is a sad thing. Maybe I shouldn't rely on her so much, but I feel like she just deserted me. I've been making some friends, but none are as close as Maya. I'll tell her Merry Christmas for you though, even though the break hasn't even started yet...I suppose you'll be going home for Christmas? I probably have too then...Maya has to come too.  
So who is this Corina person? It sounds like you found someone interesting to talk to after all. So...do you like her? Aww, my wiwwle bwower is gwowing up. But seriously, who is this chick? Sure sounds like somebody has a crush...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Anywho...My day's been rotten.  
  
She stopped writing for a minute debating whether or not to tell her brother everything about what happened today. She decided that she needed her privacy too and left out the part about Leo. She decided to never speak to him again after she told him off. With that she set back to work, writing and trying to forget about Leo, but whenever she ran out of things to say, her mind drifted back to him and that awful feeling in her heart returned to haunt her.  
  
Professor Snape stopped me in the hall today after I ran into him. I was thinking about something else and not paying attention. He took off two points and decided to test my knowledge. He asked me all the questions he asked dad the first day he was here. I only know the answer to one of them; you should have seen how mad he was! He took off ten points for me not knowing the answers to the questions he asked before and only gave me two for the one I knew the answer to. Is it really so much to ask that I not have to take potions ever again? Is it really?  
After that I felt really lonely and bad. Until I got your letter, I was in a really bad mood. Now I have something to distract me. I'll do what I can for you, but I'm afraid I won't be much help. Maybe you should ask Mom or Dad. They might know something we don't. Well, ta for now. Be good liwwle bwowwer. I miss you.  
  
Your incredibly unlucky sister, Hannah  
  
PS: tell me more about this Corina chick.  
  
She stopped writing here feeling that it was just good enough. If anyone were to intercept the letter for any reason what so ever, they wouldn't expect a thing. So, hoping that the day would get better she headed for the owlry to send her brother the letter. Luck must be holding a grudge against her. It was not as she'd hoped after all...  
  
She ran into one of the last persons she wanted to see right now...Leo. He was really in for it now. He'd made a bad move by lying to her. She was ready to give him an earful. He smiled when he saw her and got ready to say something as he drew closer. Then something happened that neither of them were expecting.  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!  
  
You could have heard it from New York. An unsitely red mark attactched itself to Leo's cheek and as he spun and headed for the ground, he heard something that hurt more than the slap.  
  
"You Malfoys are all alike. You're a bunch of dirty liars with no honor at all! I hate you!" she screamed in tears.  
  
Then she ran off to the owlry, leaving a thouroughly trashed Leo to wonder how she found out, and why it turned out this way.  
  
***  
  
Harvey dug through his trunk looking for his invisibility cloak. Corina waited patiently for him outside watching for fellow classmates. She knew that if they were to find out about anything, Harvey would have to be not noticed. It was the only way that people wouldn't grow suspicous. That, and she wasn't ready to die from a feirce assault form her classmates. It wouldn't do for them to be found together.  
  
"Got it!" he shouted.  
  
Corina breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Harvey to get out of the dorm. Soon she was nearly being pulled by the wrist to the library. It was strange...noone was there. The librarian was asleep and there were no girls in sight. Except, of course, for Corina who vacantly stared ahead of her waiting for instruction.  
  
He removed the cloak and stuffed it in his briefcase. Corina began looking on shelves that were mainly catagorized by subject. Apparently, she was the only one who visited the library to read. So, for the next few minutes she pulled books from the shelves with titles like: Telepathy; A Look Into the Mind, Communication Through Thoughts, and Psychic Powers. There was quite a lot of dust covering Psychic Powers which they didn't bother to clean off. They decided to look at different books and see if they found anything simultaneously. No such luck. So they looked at what appeared to be Psychic Powers together. They realized as soon as they read the page they opened to, that it wasn't what they'd originally thought. It contained the following:  
  
Psychic's Name: Olivia Trelawney  
  
Psychic's Discovery: The Potter line, which has dwindled, has a divine connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Incredible power has been passed down through Harry Potter's blood. It is difficult to say if his wife (Hermione Granger) had anything to do with these powers. A prophecy came to me one night after reading about some of his accomplishments. It went like this.  
  
A great darkness approaches Four stars will cut through this darkness One star is surrounded by the elements: water, wind, thunder, and lightning One star is able to call on even the heavens One star is all-hearing And one star is able to make things fly without wings or brooms When joined together, these stars will light even the darkest times, But while they are separated they are in danger They are the keys to saving us from the darkness that threatens to swallow even the greatest of our known heroes. While they are separated, they are weak and vulnerable. If the shadows reach them before they can unite, The stars will fall, And darkness will once again rule.  
  
The page ended there and immediatley Harvey grabbed his wand and a peice of parchment. He used a copying spell to translate the page onto a piece of parchment and scribbled something underneath the print he put his cloak back on and ran to the owlry where Aerowyn was resting.  
  
He tied the parchment to the owl's leg and sent her on her way. Hannah's owl, Kandahar, immediatley flew through with Hannah's letter. As he read her letter he felt a little bit better and waited for her next reply. 


	9. Catch the Dentist in the Act of Taking t...

The Truth Is Told  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Catch the Dentist in the Act of Taking the Cop's Shirt Off  
  
Starz: I don't care anymore...no inspiration, no reviews!  
  
Sapphire: The love isn't exactly flowing, and we're not exactly inspired so-  
  
Starz: NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine, no reviews, no chappies!  
  
Sapphire:0.o That's just crazy talk. You just need some rest and-  
  
Starz: No rest, REVIEWS!!! Show us the love babe.  
  
Sapphire: You heard the woman, review. Before she snaps! cowers in fear of the crazy authoress  
  
Starz: Oh yeah and we have a note about the smurf mentioned in the chappie.  
  
Sapphire: It's a replacement word for something naughty. We're so bad. Papa Smurf (not to be confused with my friend Ainsley) is something really bad.  
  
S and S: So review or we'll b there watching u drown. Watching you scream quiet or loud. 0.o  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!!  
  
"You Malfoys are all the same! You're all a bunch of dirty liars with no honor at all! I hate you!" Hannah screamed.  
  
'Uh-oh. Something went wrong here. How'd she find out?' Leo thought to himself as he hit the ground. That really must have smarted. 'Ouch!' he thought as he stood up holding his cheek. He cursed under his breath as he brushed himself off. He looked up to try and catch her, but she was long gone. She must have run pretty fast.  
  
"Oh great, now what? She totally hates me! If I ever find out who ratted on me, there's gonna be hell to pay!" Leo shouted.  
  
'Wait a sec, why do I care so much? What is it about this girl that makes me care that she hates me?' he thought.  
  
He noticed storm clouds off in the distance from the window he was by. 'How ironic, that's exactly what my head feels like, except I think she might have broken my jaw.'  
  
"Ow," he whimpered as he made his way to the hospital wing.  
  
Maya was looking everywhere for Hannah. It had been such a long time since they'd talked. She was getting tired of Diana always hanging around and trying to get on her good side. Maya wasn't an idiot, she knew better than that. Diana wasn't looking for a friend, she was looking for dirt on Hannah, that, and revenge. Maya wasn't about to give her what she wanted, so she decided to play along for now. However, she had come to regret that decision.  
  
They were always planning pranks that she ended up taking the blame for if they were caught, Hannah had virtually excommunicated her, and Diana never took a hint. She had to be the most stupid person alive. You would think someone running away from you would make you say, "Hey, they must not like me or something," but no. Diana was just as bad as Dudley was, except she was more clever.  
  
Hannah, as Maya soon discovered, was in the owlry. She was, no doubt, sending a letter to her brother Harvey. Maya cleared her throat to announce herself. Hannah jumped and spun at the same time. She had been crying.  
  
"Hannah, what's wrong? Why were you crying? Tell me what happened," Maya said coming closer to Hannah. As soon as she was in hugging range, Hannah threw herself into Maya and started crying her eyes out.  
  
"Maya, it's awful! He's a Malfoy, and he lied, and Professor Snape, and the points..." Hannah trailed off. She hugged Maya some more and kept crying. She didn't say anything else until she got it all out.  
  
"What happened Hannah? I can't help you if I don't know," Maya said quietly.  
  
Hannah calmed down and started slowly and shakily, "Professor Snape and I ran into each other in the hallway and he asked me all the questions he asked my dad. I only remembered the answer to one of them. He made a face like I was some kind of hideous creature. It was awful. He took away ten points because I didn't know the answers to the other two. Then, as if that wasn't enough, I found out Leo 'Marks' is actually Leo Malfoy!" she stopped here and looked as if she'd burst into tears again, but she held it back.  
  
"What, that's it? You let Snape and a Malfoy bring you down? Honey, you really are losing your touch. He's only one guy; you have many others to chose from in your sea of admirers. Why is he so important? It's not like you guys were going out or anything. Just because he's a Malfoy, doesn't mean he's automatically a bad person," Maya comforted.  
  
"I know there are others, but he was getting to be a...a friend. He was really nice, and now I can't help but think that he was just using me or something like that. It isn't fair; he shouldn't have lied to me. All Malfoy's are despicable creatures, and I never want to be involved in anyway with one ever again!" Hannah said with hatred in her voice. It was really more hurt than hatred, but nobody would know that until later, except, of course, Maya.  
  
"Wow, you must really hate him, huh? Let's get out of here, the smell of owl droppings is making me sick," Maya said. With that they both left for the dorms.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had done an excellent job of making the pain go away, but she couldn't do anything about the unsightly red hand mark that still lingered on his face. So all day he had to answer questions about it. Questions like: "Who'd you piss off?" and "Whoa, who broke up with you?" and all he Could say was, "Nothing," "Nobody," "Got a problem with it?" and my personal favorite, "The real question is, how'd it happen to you?"  
  
Every time the last question was asked the people who asked what happened to him, would run off in search of a mirror. It always worked, and it always made him laugh. But then he remembered what happened, and the laughing stopped. Thunder crashed and rain kept on pouring, reflecting once more on his feelings. He sighed as he went into his dorm and tried to forget about what happened, but he was finding out that it wasn't easy to just 'forget' Hannah Potter.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea. An apology was in order, and if anything, it wouldn't hurt, would it? The storm had fizzled down to a light rain, and Leo kept thinking of the IRONY.  
  
Leaving the boy's dorm, he went to the common room. Finding an open chair he flopped down on it to think. Maybe it would be better to calm down here. Looking around at his surrounding he noticed that Jorell Parr was staring at him.  
  
Jorell Parr was a tall and gangly lad with brownish-gold curls reaching to his shoulder. It wouldn't be so bad if it was actually clean, but it appeared as though Snape and Jorell shared the same grease pool every morning. This was probably the reason why Jorell had an explosive case of acne. His beady brown eyes gave him a somewhat rattish appearance. His nickname: The rat. For more reasons than one.  
  
"What are you staring at Parr?" he snapped, giving the poor boy the Malfoy glare.  
  
"Where'd you get that hand print on you face, Malfoy. Some girl you like slap you one? Maybe it was that Potter girl. I don't see how you could like her!" Jorell snapped right back at Leo.  
  
Those two never did get along, and every time they talked they would fight. Why did Jorell always want to talk to him anyway? Leo had no clue. In Leo's opinion Jorell Parr should have been put in Slytherin not Gryffindor. But this is where that stupid hat put Jorell, so he would have to deal with it. The world just loved to plot against him didn't it?  
  
"Mind your own business Jorell, and no I wasn't slapped by a girl." He practically shouted this time.  
  
"Yes you did. Look at that handprint on your fat face and see for yourself. You bloody bastard!" Jorell shouted getting really mad now.  
  
"Shut the SMURF UP Parr and mind your own business for once in your pathetic life." Leo screamed this time.  
  
"What? Potter don't like you any more. Maybe you're too stupid for her. Have you ever thought about that? Or could it be that YOU didn't tell her YOU were a Malfoy."  
  
"I thought I told.... Hey, how did you know that?!" Leo was screaming now.  
  
"What, you didn't think that I had a reason for yelling out Malfoy did you? Wake your stupid arse up. I saw she was coming down the hall and she bumped into Snape. Then I saw Snape leave her a little later. Well there you were coming down the hall right at me. And I always did like that Hannah Potter, BUT YOU HAD HER. I also knew you told her you were Leo Marks, not Leo Malfoy," Jorell said, pausing there to see how Leo was reacting to what he was telling him. The Rat looked like Christmas came early, he was enjoying every minute of Leo's anguish.  
  
Leo looked like he was about to just beat Jorell with a stick right then and there. But Jorell wasn't afraid. He knew what Leo wouldn't hit him.  
  
"So, I thought why not? It would be a perfect opportunity to take Potter as my girlfriend. So I yelled out your last name knowing she would hear."  
  
POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Did I just punch Parr?!' he thought to himself.  
  
Jorell's nose was bleeding-a lot. He grabbed his nose and pulled out his wand. Before he could cast any spell, Leo shouted, "expelliarmus!" and Jorell's wand was fired from his hand.  
  
Leo heard immense thunder raging outside. He was ready to duel this little freak for even attempting something so disgustingly low.  
  
At that particular moment however, Maya Weasley, who arrived at the scene shortly after the thunder had died down, saved Jorell.  
  
Jorell's pathetic attempt to be villainous when she entered was, "We'll finish this later Malfoy."  
  
Leo really wished Jorell would stop spreading his real surname around so much. Maya turned to watch Jorell head for the infirmary before the hideous onslaught of questions collided with his aching brain.  
  
"Why did you lie to Hannah? I can't believe she ever liked you-" but she was cut off rather quickly by Leo who had regained his composure.  
  
"She liked me? Why didn't she say anything?" he asked in a daze as the wind picked up slightly outside.  
  
"I suppose she had more faith that your skull wasn't as thick as you're making it out to be. I think you're horrible to keep such a secret from her- " but Leo had once again cut her off mid-sentence.  
  
"I know I was wrong but it wasn't like I could tell her out of the blue that I was the son of her father's worst enemy now could I? Besides, she would have found it out anyway. I know she's not an idiot like me," Leo said suppressing a small amount of rage, the wind still picking up.  
  
"You could have told her the truth from the beginning even if you wanted her to like you, you should have relied on your more charming traits that she would never shut up about-"but Maya didn't continue here because she knew Leo would interrupt her again.  
  
"So you're telling me that she liked me for who I was up until she knew I was a Malfoy? Well that's really not saying that she liked me for who I am now is it?" he asked, still stunned that Hannah ever thought about him at all.  
  
"You don't understand, that's not it at all. She really liked you Leo. It totally crushed her that you lied. Whereas she would be willing to look past your last name, her dad probably wouldn't trust you straight off the bat. She is very attached to her dad and she would be torn between two people she cares about a lot," Maya managed to get out without interruptions from Leo.  
  
"What? That doesn't add up. She can't look past my name now, and how can you casually say 'look past'?" he said infuriated and confused.  
  
"Well your family hasn't got the greatest reputation now does it? She's just in shock. Nobody's ever kept that huge of a secret from her before. She's never trusted someone to not tell her the truth about themselves. Hannah's not the kind of person who would let this get to her unless she thought it meant trouble ahead," Maya successfully got out.  
  
"She cares that much?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Why else would she be crying over you?" the instant she said it, she regretted it. She'd just lost major best friend points with Hannah. 'Way to go Weasley' she thought to herself.  
  
Before she could say anything else he'd ran through the portrait whole in order to search for Hannah. 'I made her cry? Oh that's just perfect, maybe I can rip her heart out and crush it with my own hands next. Way to go Malfoy' he thought as he searched the corridors.  
  
As he was walking through the halls, Nearly Headless Nick happened to be coming up behind him. Leo stopped for a second to look around and then Nick passed right though him, which totally freaked him out. He screamed a rather high-pitched scream and jumped back a few feet. Nick merely shrugged at the noise and moved on passing through another wall. The frozen sensation hadn't left his body until...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!  
  
He ran into Maya and Hannah simultaneously. This wasn't going to end well. He shot up and held out his hands as a means for the girls to get up. He apologized and helped Maya up, but Hannah refused any help and coldly accepted his apology. She stared at him with a look of repulsion.  
  
'I guess Maya went to go find Hannah after I left; and she found her before I did.' He thought.  
  
"Hannah, I need to talk to you alone for a minute, I promise it won't take long," Leo pleaded. He was standing there like an Orlando Bloom clone. Who could say no to Orlando Bloom? He used his puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help it. She gave in after like five seconds.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
He led her around the corner away from Maya and other general people.  
  
"Hannah, I need to ask you, what did you mean when you called me a Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Don't pull that with me! I know you're one of them! I heard your friend yell at you in the hall. I think I know your voice by now, so I could have told if you had called him," Hannah said heatedly.  
  
"I suppose so, but do you really think that I'm one of them? You jumped to a conclusion," he began. The wind picked up outside, much like his heartbeat.  
  
Hannah cut him off quickly with, "I know what I heard, You're a Malfoy. Nobody else was there, except me. I know when you lie now, your eyes twitch a little bit. You can't fool me anymore. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't have lied to you, but that doesn't mean that I'm a different person than the one you got to know. Please Hannah, don't give up on me yet," He pleaded.  
  
"Leo...." she started, but she was interrupted by Peeves. He had decided to throw dung bombs down every hall and one almost hit them both, but they separated before the bomb exploded and Hannah, who's courage seemed to fail her, disappeared around the next corner.  
  
Leo who was feeling rather deflated decided to just leave her be for a while before confronting her again. He joined Maya as she walked backed to the common room.  
  
"Please, don't let Hannah know I blabbed about her crying. She'd hate me forever," Maya said glumly.  
  
"Why would she hate you for telling me I made her cry?" He asked her.  
  
"She sees it as a sign of weakness. She'd never forgive me if she knew I'd told you how her feelings overcame her," Maya said as they entered the dorm.  
  
It seemed as though the rain would never stop. He was in a gloomy mood and the skies seemed to act upon his misery.  
  
He walked to the window to see just how bad it was getting. It had been exactly half an hour since he'd watched Hannah walk away from him and the weather had been pretty lousy then.  
  
As soon as he looked out the window he saw her. Hannah was standing in the rain. Didn't she know that was how you get pneumonia? He walked rather hurriedly out of the common room and as soon as he was out he broke into a run. The idiot was likely to get herself killed and Leo wasn't about to let that happen to Hannah.  
  
Leo reached the part of the grounds that she was at in about three minutes. She looked at him as though she was in pain and caught in a deep depression. Hannah looked more like a lost child than a person full of hate. It was apparent that she'd been crying her eyes out. They were still red and swollen for the most part.  
  
"Are you happy now Leo? Now that you know I'm a pathetic weakling with no heart or sense of right or wrong?" she asked him with the sound of defiance and anger rising within her.  
  
"I'm not happy if you're not. I shouldn't have lied to you and put you into this position. I thought that if you didn't know my last name you wouldn't just brush me off like some filth on the street. You have had some kind of day haven't you?" he said.  
  
"I never should have started crying over you. Now I can't seem to..." she trailed off.  
  
Hannah cried more than ever and he didn't know what to do. They were both getting soaked and chilled to the bone. Panic began to rise within him. If he didn't get her inside soon, Hannah would need more than Madame Pomfrey's cures to heal her.  
  
A very strong wind had picked up and had sliding Leo along the ground. Hannah slid along too, though she hadn't stopped crying yet. A flash of lightning illuminated a funnel cloud that was dangerously close to touching down. Hannah was too busy drowning in misery to notice.  
  
Leo ran to her and threw his arms around her to keep her with him so that they could get back inside together. The cloud had turned into a full- fledged tornado. Hannah stopped crying and froze immediately out of fear. She hugged Leo tightly and braced herself. The tornado was starting to sweep them away, but as usual it was Maya to the rescue.  
  
She had seen Leo leave the dorm and followed him to this spot on the grounds. She called out to Leo and Hannah who were huddled together in fear of being dragged away and they floated back to her. She grabbed their hands and pulled them inside to the safety of the castle, which was enchanted to resist the weather.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again! We could've all been killed! It was a miracle we survived!" She yelled while clutching her heart through her drenched robes. "Maya...you used your powers. You called and we came. You saved us," Hannah said out of pure shock.  
  
"I did? I stood up to a tornado?" She said turning scarlet.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Leo asked quite without a clue.  
  
"I can call on things and they come to me, I was born with that ability," she said deftly.  
  
"Wow. That's incredible! Can you do anything Hannah?" he asked.  
  
"Well you know when you hung from the chandelier in Diagon Alley?" she asked timidly.  
  
"That was you?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Well it was an accident! I did try to apologize," she said in her defense.  
  
"Strange weather occurred in Diagon Alley that day too, YOU CAN CONTROL THE WEATHER?!" Hannah busted out in amazement.  
  
Leo merely pulled her closer and hugged her.  
  
Maya how was standing to the side watching the two of them was sudenly wondering if Harvey had any powers. So she voiced her qustion, "Hannah does Harvey have any special power too?"  
  
"Oh my God, I completely forgot to tell you. Yeah, he does; he has Telepathy. He can hear and speak through his mind," Hannah said pulling away from Leo's strong but wet embrace.  
  
"Wow that's great; we all have powers. And I'm pretty sure that nobody else has powers like us," Maya responded.  
  
Little did they know that someone was just around the corner and listening to everything they said. 


	10. We'll Ride on a Boat to the Land of Cand...

* * *

The Truth is Told  
  
Chapter 9: We'll Ride On a Boat To the Land of Candy  
  
By: Sailor Juliet aka Starz, Sapphire999  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and co.  
  
Sapphire: Hello again everyone. It's your gracious and gloriously talented hostess and the one person who is always writing this in some manner or other-  
  
Starz: Me. We are concieted, but rightly so. I'm waiting for more reviews...and they will come WON'T THEY?  
  
Sapphire:--; Well, no more sugar for you... anywho thanks to all those who review.  
  
Starz: pouts in corner Stupid pples, not reviewing.  
  
Sapphire: Please review for our sanity!

Jorell Parr was not exactly what you call Gryffindor material. He wasn't trustworthy, and not at all pure of heart. His rat-like appearance earning him the nickname "rat" turned people away as well. But he was loyal to at least one person...the person sitting across from him at the moment.  
  
The room was very dark and secluded, but you could still see the blood red eyes of the man shining through the gloom. He was a very well built man. He had fabulous gold hair cut in a slightly militaristic style, but a little bit longer and spiked. Under his drab grey cloak he wore only the finest...jeans and shirts. He was very in the now, but he looked more like a teenager than a powerful business man. The man waited patiently for the news the rat was about to convey.  
  
"What news do you bring child?" the man snapped out slowly losing his patience.  
  
"Well father," he said losing what little nerves he had, "I have some surprising news for you about Malfoy and his little girl friend."  
  
"Your job is to give me important news; things that could help me ruin Malfoy forever! Not useless information about his son's little 'girlfriend.' So it had better be good," the man hissed.  
  
"But what if I told you his girlfriend is Hannah Potter?" the rat squeaked nervously, but slightly regaining his nerves.  
  
"Interesting...do continue child."  
  
"Well..." and the rat spilled the beans about Hannah, Harvey, Maya, and Leo's powers. His Father's eyes lit up as he remembered something about weather in a prophecy concerning four stars. He threw a gallion onto the table and left without a word. The rat took it and departed as well. 'Someday I'll earn more than money from you dad,' he thought as he walked away from the meeting place.

The four teenagers made their way to the kitchens to meet up with a very familiar house elf.  
  
"Welcome friends! Hannah Potter must sit! Tell Dobby about Harry Potter!" Dobby said in an overly cheerful manner.  
  
Hannah chuckled at the thought of her father and this strange little creature being friends. The thought seemed irrational. She did as instructed by Dobby, and waited as he seated everyone else, including Diana.  
  
"Dad's fine Dobby. How are you?" Hannah asked politely while eyeing the real reason they came to the kitchen in the first place. Warm bottles of butter beer. She was still wet and chilly as well as Maya and Leo. Diana was the only dry person, and it was a mystery as to why she was actually there.  
  
"Dobby is fine Miss Potter. He is flattered that you should ask," Dobby answered humbly. "You are all wet! Have some butter beer and sit by the fire!"  
  
"Thank you Dobby,"Maya said as she moved her seat to the fire and grabbed a bottle from the table they were sitting by.  
  
Diana stuffed her face with every morsel of food in sight. Well, the mystery of her appearance was solved. She was rapidly levitated out of the kitchen with a disgusted look from Hannah.  
  
"To what does Dobby owe the pleasure of your company?"  
  
"We need some information Dobby," Leo said.  
  
"Do you clean the library?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes. It is a dusty place if I don't," he said with wide eyes full of wonder.  
  
"Did you ever come across a book that said anything about ancestral powers or weather and magic?" Maya asked.  
  
"Dobby thinks he saw a book ma'am. I big book, but sadly Dobby cannot read. He has never found the time to learn," Dobby answered.

Harvey sat at his desk trying desperately to stay awake through his potions teacher's lesson on proper ingredient measurement. The last time someone had the misfortune of misreading the ingredient amount on the board the entire castle nearly blew up. So the teacher lectured on the importance of proper measurement and good reading skills. Harvey kept his head low and burried in the text to avoid all of the stares he knew he was recieving instead of the teacher.  
  
"So does everyone understand the importance of reading instructions CAREFULLY and measuring CAREFULLY before adding the ingredients?" the professor said in a thick French accent for Harvey's benefit. However it wouldn't have mattered because Harvey would have understood anyway. He had mind powers remember?  
  
Nobody said anything and found this to be a rather large mistake.  
  
"Then I would like for you all to write me a two foot parchment on the importance of good reading skills and proper measurement, and I expect references to my lecture."  
  
'Damn. I fought the good battle but I still lost,' Harvey thought to himself.  
  
He wondered exactly how far his owl had gotten. If it had gotten to Hannah yet. If she knew what to do. It was so frustrating to be so far away from his lucky sister without any protection from girls. The enemy was cunning...oh so cunning. Around every every corner was a trap. Poor guy didn't even see it coming when he got locked in a closet with Fluer's daughter. Luckily he had his wand.  
  
The bell rang and Harvey flew down the corridor to the library. He had just enough time to start his potions homework and get it done before he met there with Corrina. She had one more class than he did so he could plow through at least one of his assignments while he waited.  
  
He had just finished one foot of his parchment when Corrina came in.  
  
"Any word from your sister?" she asked.  
  
"Nope."

Hannah and Leo had probably pulled every book out of the library on anything relating to special powers. They found nothing. Hannah proceeded to bang her head against a thick book called 'How Do You Know When You're Psychic?'. Leo was about to do the same when Maya came in with a scroll of parchment that Harvey had sent through Kandahar.  
  
"Harvey's gift must be more powerful than we thought," Maya said looking a bit stunned.  
  
"How's that? Wait a tic-YOU'RE READING MY MAIL?!!" Hannah screamed. Needless to say they were thrown out of the library for a good week.  
  
"Nice going Hannah," Leo said. He had to duck rather quickly though, because Hannah moved to hit him in the head with 'How Do You Know When You're Psychic.' She had stopped hitting herself with it a moment ago.  
  
"Anyway, what is this about Harvey's gift?" Leo asked. He was keeping an eye on the book in Hannah's hand just in case.  
  
"Read it. You'll see," Maya said.  
  
"Can't you ever give me a straight answer?" Hannah groaned.  
  
"And risk dissapointing you? Never," Leo said, narrowly dodging another attempt to clean his clock.  
  
While they read it Maya pried the book from Hannah's hostile hands. Leo was a valuable asset to them, not to mention funny.  
  
"How freaky is that? It's so ironic it's scary. Way to go little bro!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"That's weird. He must've seen the part about your family and immediately sent it to you. You guys didn't know I had powers did you?" Leo asked.  
  
"No," Hannah and Maya said together.  
  
"Do you know what this means? We're part of a prophecy. We're the four stars!" Maya said excitedly.  
  
"If that's true Harvey may be in danger. That is not a good thing," Leo said. (authors: dum dum dum!)

And so the plot thickens. We had to be evil and leave you with a cliffie. I guess you'll have to review to find out what happens next. Sorry it's so short.


	11. Oh Fudge

Can I trust In you?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Oh Fudge  
  
Starz: Hello Peoples! We back now!  
  
Sapphire: -.-; Yes well, welcome back to our insane realm of craziness. Notice the funny chapter titles...this can only be proof of our funny kawaiiness.  
  
Starz: Yep! Wez funny peoples! We change lots on fic.  
  
Sapphire: o.0 She's doing it again....See what you've done! By not reviewing you've reverted her back to infancy!  
  
Staz: Yepolla! Meeeeeee BBBBAAAAAAAAABBBBBBYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: Oh my... GOD SAVE US!!!!!!!!! We bring you yet another chapter of Witchy/Wizardy goodness. And YOU bring us satisfying reviews! (Or else)  
  
Starz: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Cries like a baby in background No views!  
  
Sapphire: Now look what you did. You made baby Starz cry. While I go try and comfort the poor thing, you better read this and review!  
  
Starz: Review, review, and more REVIEW!  
  
The rat stood alone in the dark waiting for his father. He was just as greasy and paranoid as ever. His father had a tendency to be late for meetings, but this time he was twenty minutes later than usual.  
  
"Child, how many times have I told you to wash your hair?" Mr. Parr hissed from the shadows. "It's disgusting."  
  
"I'll g-get on that as soon as y-you tell me w-why your s-so l-late," Jorell said, sounding far more confident than he felt. (That's quite sad in our opinion)  
  
"You dare question me boy?" Mr. Parr asked. In truth he was quite impressed his son was beginning to show a back bone, but he would never admit that for anything.  
  
"I-" the rat began, but he was interrupted by the sounds of twenty apparating Death Eaters.  
  
"We are going to attack Beaux Batons Castle, because I need some information about a prophecy. I have reason to believe that someone of great importance is there. Someone I need to kill. You are to find out the name of Potter's brother, and if indeed he is attending Beaux Batons. Send an owl to me immediately after you find out. And do something about that grease ball you call hair," Mr. Parr related to his son impatiently. With that he apparated with his force of twenty Death Eaters.  
  
Jorell stared at where his father previously stood. He shook with anger. He would do as his father said, but it was enough to send him into a void of pure hatred for the man he called father.  
  
Harvey and Corrina sat in the library pondering the prophecy. It was disturbing them greatly. If the prophecy was real, then he, his sister, and his crush were all going to go down in history. But who was the fourth person? He had to be pretty powerful to control elements. Only sages have been credited with that. But who did they have to find?  
  
"Do you know of anyone who could be this fourth star?" Corrina asked Harvey.  
  
"Can you read minds now?" he asked,"I was just thinking about that."  
  
"No, but I think it is important that you find that person. They most likely know they have powers, but it is doubtful they know of the prophecy. This is the only copy of the book that was ever published," Corrina answered.  
  
"I'm not with the other three stars! It said when we were separated we'd be in danger," Harvey said.  
  
"This is not a good thing," Corrina said.  
  
Hannah ran for parchment and a quill. She had to send a message to her brother. That's when Maya had a stroke of genious.  
  
"We should let Dumbledore know what's happening, he could get a message through faster than any owl," Maya said.  
  
It was as if a mine had gone off that gave away the enemy's position.  
  
"Maya! You're a genious!" Leo and Hannah screamed at once.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
The three teens practically flew to their Headmaster's office when they realized they didn't have the password. (Don't you just hate when that happens?) But they were saved by the grace of God, because at that very moment the Deputy Headmistress Ginny Weasley happened to walk by.  
  
"Aunt Ginny! We need to see Professor Dumbledore! It's an emergency!" Maya yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked running to her niece looking all kinds of concerned.  
  
Mr. Parr had apparated as close to Beaux Batons as possible. They still had a good five mile mountain hike to get to the castle, but these were the most disciplined and in-shape followers there were. They wanted that prophecy and they would get it if it was the last thing they did.  
  
"That boy had better hurry, we only have an hour and forty minutes."  
  
(I suppose you're wondering how a mere owl could fly that fast. Have you ever heard of an agility charm? Probably not. But since this is our fic, it exists, and that's how it does it.)  
  
The rat managed to find a stray note to Hannah Potter in the common room. It was from her brother, Harvey. He did indeed go to Beaux Batons and apparently had stalker issues. Now all he had to do was write the information down and send it to his father.  
  
He wrote in beautiful old fashioned script, that was very much readable. Then he scampered to the owlry were he charmed an owl to go very fast and sent off the message. Then an idea struck him. He could easily wrap the Potter girl around his finger. She was such a sucker for love it would be no problem to do it. How evil he was becomming.  
  
The owl reached the Death Eater squad in no time at all. His father read the message and burned it with the tip of his wand. They were now a good mile away from the castle. All they had to do was make themselves invisible before they got to open ground. This was all too easy for the skilled wizards. Someone would die tonight if it meant getting caught.  
  
They made it into the castle undetected by anyone, but they were given away when they entered the library. You see, doors don't usually open themselves and quietly close. Harvey and Corrina were still there, and they had their wands out in two seconds. The librarian, still asleep, was oblivious to it all and was of no help.  
  
Harvey and Corrina uttered a charm that would counteract any charm active and the twenty Death Eaters were discovered.  
  
"What?!" Ginny screamed as she listened to the explanation the students gave her. She turned to the Gargoyles and yelled, "Linkin' Park!"  
  
The gargoyles sprang apart and the staircase started to spiral up, so they all got on the 'escalator' to see Jaxon Dumbledore.  
  
"This kind of feels like we're on the stairway to Heaven," Leo stated.  
  
"Yeah," Hannah aggreed.  
  
They finally reached the office door and urgently walked in.  
  
"Whoa, what's up little munchkins? I see you brought the Deputy Headmistress as well. What up?" Jaxon asked. His use of slang and the word munchkins completely threw them.  
  
"W-well, Headmaster. We have a problem," Ginny said trying to regain her composer.  
  
"Harvey's in danger!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"What?!" Jaxon exclaimed. "Calm down little dudes. Breathe, that's good, now explain."  
  
"Who-who are you?" Harvey asked slightly unsteadily.  
  
"I'm your executioner. My name is Mr. E. Vildude Parr."  
  
An explosion of laughter came from the the two teens in training.  
  
"I'm sorry? Could I get that again?" Harvey asked still panting.  
  
"Mr. E. Vildude Parr."  
  
More laughter ensued.  
  
"Dude, is that really your name?" Harvey asked.  
  
"Well no it's Evan, but I prefer E because- oh I'm wasting time!" he yelled. "What is your name boy?"  
  
"Harvey Potter."  
  
"Then prepare to die! Avada Kadavra!"  
  
The death curse shot from the tip of the wand like a gunshot. It headed straight for Harvey, who was rooted to the spot.  
  
Sapphire: Hope you liked it. Now review, or my associate and I might just leave you here.  
  
Starz: Yepolla! Wez will!! Review or die the lot of you.  
  
Sapphire: Yeah! Oh and about the spelling of Jaxon Dumbledore's name...we like it better this way. And thanks to Jessy Z for the rocker personality of Jaxon. It's perfect!  
  
Starz: Yepolla! It's brilliant that way. Wez likes it!  
  
Sapphire: You've been hanging out with Dobby a little too much. Please anybody review! You might just save Starz from a life of baby talk. Yeppers, you sure will. Oh no! It's getting to me too! Review Smurf it! 


	12. Luke, I Am Your Father

Can I trust In You?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Luke, I am Your Father  
  
Sapphire: We're back. It must be so annoying to try and keep up with your crazy authoresses and their threats. Welcome back to the crazi realm of doom. I'm your host, Sapphire and this is the woman you drove crazy-  
  
Starz: Me crazzy too! Looks it me.  
  
Sapphire: After 3 hours of speech therapy, I have returned to my normal state of eloquency. I'm here to bring you more thrilling 'Can I Trust In You?' action. Along with my good friend Starz.  
  
Starz: Yepolla! She better, me not!  
  
Sapphire: She has most of the ideas, I just write 'em down as we go along our merry little trail.   
  
Starz: Me IDEAS!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire: . That's right Starz. waves cookie in front of Starz Yum yums for good ideas! (I'm not really mean, I'm just so smurfin' crazy I scare myself. hysterical laughter)  
  
Starz: She crazzier than me! Yepolla she is!  
  
Sapphire: 0.o On with the story then! And don't forget...  
  
Both: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The killing curse sped toward Harvey at break-neck speed. He stood frozen to the spot, too afraid to move.  
  
"Harvey move!," Corrina screamed. She ran at Harvey and tackled him out of the way just as the curse came to them. It just barely missed.  
  
"You idiot! Why didn't you move?" she yelled at him.  
  
"I was too scared," Harvey answered.  
  
"Wh-what is going on?" The librarian finally woke up. She grabbed her wand and set off a screeching alarm.  
  
"SOMEONE IS IN THE LIBRARY!!!!!!!!!INTRUDER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The alarm spread throughout the entire castle. Professors were on the move, and students would soon be evacuated.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Mr. Parr shouted. The librarian was now officially dead, and the alarm was still going off.  
  
Harvey and Corrina wasted no time in getting up and running into the maze of book cases. They expertly navigated their way through the maze and into the corridor only to be cut off by other Death Eaters.  
  
"Impedimentia!" Corrina shouted.  
  
The two teens used the time her curse bought them to their advantage and ran for the nearest office. Just then, their Potions professor came charging down the corridor. His wand at the ready, Professor Rouge would not be caught off guard. He ran straight to the teens and put up a magical sheild. (Our fic, our rules)  
  
"Go, run! I'll hold them off," he screamed at them. "I'll stall the little Buggers."  
  
"But they can use avada kadavra. You could die," Corrina screamed. She was in tears.  
  
"So could you, now go!" he yelled.  
  
"Thank you professor," Harvey said. He grabbed Corrina's hand and ran for his life down the hall.  
  
Hundreds of students were being herded out by Madame Maxime. She stood at the ready, wand drawn, to defend her pupils. Harvey and Corrina made it over to her and explained what was happening to the best of their knowledge.  
  
"Evacuate the castle. You must go now, the castle is not safe any more. You will take the portkey that the other teachers make you, to Hogwarts. We do not have time to wait for help," Madame Maxime said.  
  
"Harvey!" Jasmine yelled. "Harvey, thank goodness you're alright, we couldn't find you in the dorms. And Corrina as well? Thank the stars!" Jasmine embrace the two teens in a group hug. When they pulled apart, a group of Death Eaters turned the corner. Madame Maxime rushed forward and used so many different hexes in one swipe that it was hard to tell what she used.  
  
Jasmine, Harvey, and Corrina ran outside with Madam Maxime and the last few students. They made it to the final portkey, a table. They all grabbed on, but Corrina fell behind.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
The curse flew at her at the speed of light and she was hit in front of every student, and Madame Maxime.  
  
"CORRINA!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harvey and Jasmine screamed as they were teleported away by the table. It was too late. Corrina was gone.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Hannah, Maya, and Leo explained everything to Jaxon. He simply nodded and picked up a guitar. He pucked a few strings and one of the portraits on the wall spoke.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Beaux Batons is under attack by Death Eaters! The Students have been sent here! There have been reports that some did not survive!"  
  
Hannah went cold. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced.  
  
"Harvey!" was all she managed to get out before she ran from the room in a state of panic.  
  
"Hannah!" Leo yelled. He ran after her before either adult could stop him. Maya waited a little too long. Ginny got in her way and forbid her to leave the office. Dumbledore and Ginny left the office to prepare the school for absolute and utter chaos.  
  
"Smurfing adults," Maya said under her breath as she sulked in the office.  
  
Back at Beaux Batons, every teacher that stayed to protect the students was dead, even the house elves died. The rat's father stood in the library with the accursed book in his hands, and read the prophecy. He had failed to kill Harvey Potter, but his sister was another matter...  
  
"They are the four stars... If one was alone, that must mean that sometime in the future, they'll all be alone...Most interesting indeed," He said to himself.  
  
Hannah ran to the grounds with Leo hot on her trail. She saw hundreds of girls, but not many boys. None of them were her brother.  
  
"Harvey! Where are you?!" she called. She hadn't stopped moving through the crowd. In her state, she would have continued forever.  
  
Leo finally caught up and grabbed her by the shoulder. He spun her around and shook her for a second.  
  
"Hannah calm down! You won't find him by acting like a basket case!"  
  
"Leo, what if they got him?! He can't be gone, I have to find him!"  
  
"I know, I can help, just calm down," Leo said. Hannah collapsed into a fit of uncontrolable tears. She lost the strength in her legs to stand up. Leo held her up and comforted her the best he could, but even he was afraid.  
  
"Corrina, why did it have to be you?" Jasmine asked as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"PAPA SMURF!!!!!!!!!!! How dare he? Why did she have to be the one?" Harvey screamed. He was on the verge of going insane. His anger was uncontrolable. He stared at a rock and it blew up. He rammed his fist into the ground and he dissolved into tears.  
  
"Why did they take my only friend?" he whispered. Jasmine walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harvey, it wasn't fair, but there was nothing any of us could do. I wish it would have been me instead," she said to comfort him.  
  
"I will avenge you Corrina, that smurf is going to die."  
  
" Dude-I mean-Madame Maxime, what happened?" Jaxon asked the giantess.  
  
"Death Eaters, they snuck into Beaux Batons. They were discovered in the library by Potter and Varrens. Varrens didn't make it," She said letting several tears fall for the girl. "None of the faculty that stayed behind had come, so I'm afraid they're all dead."  
  
"Dude...That totally sucks-I mean-bummer-I mean- oh forget it, you get the point."  
  
"I don't know what to do Dumbledore; we cannot stay with you forever."  
  
"But you'll have to make due for now," Ginny said.  
  
"We must find everyone and get them inside, it is not wise to stay out here," Jaxon said.  
  
Hannah was still in Leo's arms when he spotted Harvey, and an exploding rock.  
  
"Hannah, he's alive. He's over there," he said softly.  
  
"Thank goodness!" she said pushing Leo so hard he fell. She ran to her little brother and left Leo on the ground and rather stunned by her actions. Then again, with Hannah Potter you never knew what would happen next...  
  
"Harvey!" Hannah yelled as she ran over. Harvey looked up to see his sister running full speed to get to him. Jasmine let go of his shoulder and watched as Harvey stood up and caught his sister in a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive!" she said.  
  
"I'll be okay, but Corrina's gone. They killed her."  
  
"Those smurfs!" She yelled.  
  
Leo looked for Dumbledore and Ginny, but couldn't find them so he decided to go to Hannah and Harvey instead. But on the way there, he was mobbed by at least ten girls every two seconds. By the time he got to Hannah he was lucky he was even alive.  
  
"Dude you never said he could blow up rocks, Hannah," Leo said.  
  
"Hannah let go of her suffocating little brother and turned back and hugged Leo. He couldn't understand it. He also found it hard to inhale. "Hannah sweetie, I can't breathe."  
  
Hannah gasped and instantly let go. "Sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"I blew up a rock?"  
  
"Who are you people?" Jasmine asked.  
  
The rat met with his father again. This time however, it was a bit different.  
  
"Hannah and Harvey Potter are definately two of the four stars," Mr. Parr said to his son. "The prophecy says they are weaker when separated. You are to accomplish this for me," he continued.  
  
"I have a plan father...It will be easy to snag her. She'll fall right into my lap, then I'll deliver her to you," the rat squeaked out evily.  
  
"Do what you must, I want that girl!" and with that Mr. Parr threw a gallion down and dissapparated.  
  
Dearest Hannah,  
  
My angel, you have graced me with your presence every day and given me inspiration and courage. I do all that I do for you, in your name. I must confess my undying love for you. You're the kind of girl who should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how to kiss.  
  
If life's a martini then you're the shaker. I know that someday you'll notice me. Let's meet sometime.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
The rat had finished writing it with his beautiful handwriting. With one last look of disgust he tied the parchment to the owl's leg and told it to wait until morning to give the note to Hannah. The bird snuggled itself to sleep and waited until dawn to deliver it's parcel to the star-struck girl. (autoresses: dum, dum, dum!) 


	13. Hello Mr Anderson

Can I Trust in You

Chap. 13

Hello Mr. Anderson

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Well okay we do own Hannah, Harvey, Maya, and Leo. Otherwise we don't own anything. So don't sue us.

Starz: Harry Potter was a wizard.

He really did like his lizard!

He had black untidy hair,

But he really did not care.

Harry Potter was a wizard.

He really did like his lizard!

Sapphire: What was that? Turns beat red with embarrassment

Starz: My poem I just made up. Don't you like it? I'm going to call it Harry Potter.

Eowyn: lizards? WHAT!? Why not blizzards, or gizzards?

Sapphire: mumbles something about no imagination when it comes to titles Oh I didn't know that. -.-;

Starz: Yeah I like it. Do you want me to say it again?

Harry Potter was a wizard.

He really did like his lizard!

He ha

Sapphire: NOOOOO!!!!!!! I have heard it already. So on with the story.

Starz: NOO!!!!! You didn't let me finish my poem.

He had black untidy hair,

But

Eowyn: WE DO NOT NEED TO HEAR IT A TON OF UNNECCESSARY TIMES. So please, stop.

Sapphire: I have heard enough to last me a lifetime.

Starz: But you didn't let me finish I'm almost done.

But he really did not care. See it didn't take that long. I thought you liked it.

Sapphire: Well... On with the story.

Eowyn: Too bad I didn't write any of it. But I'm an author all of a sudden. Kinda cool, huh? All I have to do is type some stuff and... never mind.

The next week, Hogwarts decided to have a huge sorting feast. Lots of food was involved and extra tables were conjured. Harvey ended up in none other than the Gryffindor. Jasmine was sorted into Hufflepuff. And everyone else from the famous French school was sorted just before the food came out.

It was hard to talk to Harvey now a days. He was still very upset about Corrina Varens' death. Over the very few days that he had known her he had become very close to her. Not so close that he would be able to get over his _little_ crush on Maya, but close enough for it to really hurt him.

Harvey had been haunted in his sleep every night since that fateful day that Corrina had died. Over and over again he saw the look on her face when she heard those words. Even though it was the second time she had heard them that day. She still looked scared almost petrified. That look of heart-stopping fear had stayed with him ever since she died. It was proving VERY difficult to forget.

There had been a very small funeral for her in France, her home country. Something offended Harvey. She didn't seem to deserve much more than that tiny funeral for being a loyal friend and saving him. He hated every minute of that pitiful ceremony. Especially when he spoke to Corrina's parents.

Flash Back

"Are you Harvey?" A woman with a thick French accent asked him.

"Yes....." he answered uneasily.

"You knew my Corrina? What happened?"

"I knew her...." he started. "She was with me when the Death Eaters broke in. They were after me. She and I were the last ones to get to the portkey. She was in the way of the 'avada kadavra' spell. It was meant for me..."

"It is not your fault Harvey--"but she was cut off by the screams of a hysterical father.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU STOLE MY LITTLE GIRL FROM ME! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? I'LL KILL YOU!" the man screamed. Several other men were restraining him.

While he had expected a hysterical response from Corrina's parents, Harvey hadn't been prepared for that. He stood, eyes wide, tears threatening to fall, when he found his voice.

"I would have done anything to save her! It's not like I wanted anyone to die! It's not like I could have known they were coming...I would have done anything to save her, but I couldn't stop them. She was my best friend. My only real friend..." with that he broke down on his knees and began to cry.

The man stopped struggling and his eyes became softer. He understood now what had happened. His brave, wonderful daughter had done what she thought was right. She had saved another person from facing death. He would never stop missing his little girl, but he would never fail to be proud of her either.

End Flashback

Harvey stared out the window as the last details of the memory faded to mist. The cloudy sky outside Gryffindor reflected everyone's mood. He began to wonder if that was Leo's fault though.

"Harvey, are you in there?" Hannah said, gently tapping on his head with her fingers.

"Obviously, if you're talking to me," he replied more coldly than he meant.

"Whoa, no need to ice me lil boy," she said. She was starting to get annoyed.

Hannah noticed that he had changed a lot since Corrina died. He was cold inside and he never wanted to talk to her anymore. They always talked. It was beginning to make her think that maybe, he couldn't handle it on his own. She was planning on writing a note to their parents, but she dismissed that idea as quickly as it had come. If anyone would tell Harry and Hermione what had happened that day, it would be Harvey.

Just then Leo and Maya entered the room. Parchment and books were piled in their arms. Gloomy expressions made up their countenances as they strode to Hannah and Harvey.

"Guess what everyone? We have homework to do! That's right, all of the teachers sent up their assignments to the towers. Maya and I got stuck carrying yours too, since you didn't come to the Great Hall for supper," Leo said to Hannah more than Harvey. He didn't want to say a lot to Harvey since Harvey was still sort of unstable.

"Oh great, so now I get to fail Snape's class in .front of you too?" Hannah whined playfully.

"See, that's where you're wrong. You've got one of his best students at your side," Leo said full of his ego.

"Yeah, Maya's great isn't she?" Hannah said. She knew what he meant, but couldn't resist the teasing.

"Well, yeah.... I guess. Oww," Leo replied. Maya 'accidentally' dropped three books and a roll of parchment on his foot.

"Come on guys, we have lots of work to do," Maya said. She did not apologize.

"May as well get started I guess," Hannah sighed. She grabbed the books and parchment on Leo's foot and pulled him to one of the desks in the corner. Maya was already setting up when she motioned for Harvey to come join.

Even if he was unstable, Harvey still liked Maya. It was like holding a Hershey bar in front of a chocoholic. He was there in two seconds flat helping Maya with anything and everything he could. In three hours, they managed to go through three assignments. Hannah did a spelling and grammar check, Leo did an answer check, Harvey did a reference to books, and Maya did a lot of the work itself.

When everyone was finished with the homework, they decided to go see Dobby. Harry's strange house-elf friend was sure to hook them up with some after studying food. And dinner was long past. They snuck down to the kitchen and Dobby greeted them with open arms.

"Harry Potter's children? Dobby would be delighted to help! Dobby always helps Harry Potter. Weazy's daughter? Dobby is so delighted to help! You're their friend good sir? Then Dobby is glad to meet you as well!" The house elf shouted in delight. He may have been old, but he was still Dobby. And he was still generous with the sandwiches.

When they finished the sandwiches, Dobby took the tray and told them to leave before they got into trouble. They thanked the little elf and headed back to the dorm only to be cut off by The Rat.

"You people are sneaking food? Well, gee, I guess I better tell on you so I can be mean." He stared at them for a response. Maya stepped forward and slapped him before anyone could stop her.

"You smurfing smurf!! I could smurfing kill you right now, you little smurf!!"

Harvey jumped forward and grabbed her hand that was going in for another strike. "NO! You don't want to touch his head. It's greasy."

Maya jumped back and looked at The Rat with complete and utter disgust. "Yes, he does seem to be a stranger to shampoo.** And conditioner for that matter**."

Eowyn: Alrighty then. I wrote the last couple paragraphs. I have earned my way as an author!

Sapphire: . GET HER! SHE HAS THE ROLLY CHAIR!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!! HAVE AT THEE VILLAIN!

Starz: Harry Potter was a wi

Eowyn: NOOOOOOO!! RUN AWAY!!! RUN AWAY!!!! (scoots off in her rolly chair mooing)

Sapphire: Oh no! (flees for her life) Free the rolly chair!!!!! (chases Eowyn)

Starz: I like my poem.

He really did like h

Eowyn: (crashes into starz. And she literally sees stars)

Sapphire: o.0 oh dear. (calls 911) Well I thinkest we aught to be scooting in the rolly chair now. (jumps in Eowyn's lap and rolls away before the questioning police arrive)

Starz: And he really didn't care... Hey, where'd they go?

All three of them reappear: REVIEW!!! (exeunt the authoresses)


End file.
